my teasure
by Ita-chan18
Summary: "I need some space." "Because of my past?" "No because of mine. When I'm around you I feel like I'm falling. I need to stop before I smash into the ground." "Are you always so honest?" "No. Mostly I'm a lair like you."-
1. the impression that i get

**Naruto fanfciton:**

** My treasure:**

** Itachi x Oc**

** written by: Ita-Chan19**

** A/n: Yes, this another oc thing. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it ^^ Oh, and by the way bob marly says the queot that this opens with ^^**

**Chapter one: The Impression That I get**  
_"Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again. Colours seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all. A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day's work and always brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you find you're quite content in just having them nearby. Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life." _

I remember when I first read that queot when I was little, and instantly loving it. I could never remember why, but as I lay here, thinking back on my life, I think I finally get it.  
There's only two things that I am absolutely sure of. One, that my name is Takara Himura. My given name means "treasure" and its been a treasure life for sure. Sure it's had it's up and downs, but I don't regret a single one of them. I've had opperntuintys not many have had to have, and for that I'm grateful.  
The second, is that I have loved a love with all my heart, tough he did break my heart. He was a great friend, and a great lover. He was kind, and gentle, but mysterious and cold at times. I don't regret meeting him, for that would mean I'd regret my entire life, which I don't. I couldn't help but eventually fall in love with a man who was destined to break my heart, but in the end...Right now ,as I feel my own life dimming, I look back on everything, and I can't help but think...Could it have been any better?  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **  
Growing up, I never had to worry about anything. My family was rich. My father was a lawyer, and my mother had her own fashion clothes. So, I had everything I could want, and more. I never thought about becoming a shinobi, though I lived in a Shinobi village, because nobody in my family was Shinobi. The only person who ever was Shinobi was my cousin, Kohana, and she lived all the way out in the Leaf village.  
My mother and Father couldn't have their own child, so they had adopted me from a family in a small village near the Leaf when they were visiting my cousin, and her family. Speaking of which, when I was four years old, we had moved to the Leaf shortly when my Auntie had fallen on hard times. My mother had a soft spot for family, so we ended up moving there when I was almost four for a short period of time...  
The Leaf, at the time, seemed like a huge, colossal, humongous,, jumbo, whatever word you want to use, to me. I clung to my mother's skirt as we entered the village. We were being escorted by two shinobi. One was a man with short brown hair, and green eyes. The other was a woman with deep brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, and lavender eyes.  
"Oh god! Thank you sooo much for helping out, Eiko! It really means alot!" My aunt Miharu exclaimed the moment she saw us. I suppose looking back now she was very pretty for a woman in her mid-thirties with her flawless pale skin, auburn hair that fell in waves to her hips, and vivid green eyes with pronounced eyelashes. She was always dressing in simple dresses.  
"Oh, don't mention it Miharu, we really-"  
"Oh! Little Miss Takara-ojou! How are you? My, how you've grown! My Aunties attention was drawn to me as she scooped me up, and nuzzled my check. I grimaced, and pushed her face away.  
"Noooo! Don't do that Miharu-basan!" I glanced over at the two shinobi who were still watching us, only with a slightly amused look on their face. I frowned, and looked at my dad.  
"Daddy!" I reached towards him with a panicked look. He looked at the shinobi, and then picked me up from my Aunties arms. He cradled me gently,and glanced at the shinobi wearily. Daddy never did trust ninja. Miharu looked at the ninja, and then us with a small smile.  
"Oh yeah. This is Dachi Mitsuni- san," She gestured towards the man with short brown hair." And this is Sachi Hyuuga- san." SHe pointed towards the woman." Their gonna help us all get to my home on the other side of the village." My auntie looked at me apologetically." I hope you don't mind that Kohana-chan is having a friend over later."  
"I don't care.." I mumbled slightly, and hid my face on my father's shoulders. The conversation contuined for another forty-five minutes while we trekked to my auntie's home.  
My mother thanked, and paid the shinobi for their troubles once we got to aunt's mother and Aunt entered the house with seemingly excitement, while my father seemed a bit more apathetic about it. I was told I was going to share a room with Kohana. I was a bit scared of sharing a room with a twelve year old I barly knew, but I had no say in the matter, so I had to grin and bear it.  
Kohana came home, and we were both sent to our shared room while the adults had some drinks, and conversation.  
"Ok, like not to be mean or anything, but my friend is bringing his own cousin. He's your age, so why don't you two play together while me and Shisui-san play together?" Kohana was standing in front of the mirror, fixing her own brown hair, and putting on eyeshadow over her light grey eyes.  
"Ewww, boys are nasty. Why would I want to play with a boy?" Was my typical three-year old response while I played with my toy white, stuffed bunny.  
"Because they're Uchiha, and they're very nice people." I looked up at my cousin with my head slightly tilted.  
"Koko-neesan, who are the Uchiha?" My cousin gave me a look as if she thought I were stupid for asking such an innocent question.  
"The Uchiha are the Leaf's most well known clan! They're known everywhere as an élite, and well, like awesome group! You ought to know that Taka-chan." I blushed, and scowled.  
"Well, soory!" I stuck my tongue at her, and then softened my look."Soo, can I ask whose coming over?"  
"Shisui and Itachi Uchiha. Itachi-kun never leaves Shisui's side."  
"Why don't you use an honorific with Shisui-san, Koko-neesan?" My cousin blushed, and narrowed her eyes at me.  
"I don't know why are you asking so many question?" I glared at her, and turned my back towards her as I contained to play with my stuffed rabbit.  
It was around three in the afternoon when the two Uchiha showed up, accompanied by a woman with fringed black hair, and grey eyes. She was holding a boy who looked to be my age. The boy about my age was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a fan on the back. He was wearing baggy white pants. There was an older boy about Kohana's age. He was wearing a short sleeved, dark blue shirt with a high collar, and matching black pants that seemed to hook into his sandals.  
The woman knocked politely on my auntie's door. My aunt was quick to answer with a wide smile on her face as she ushered the woman inside the home. My grey-blue eyes looked at them, and I shuffled closer to my father.  
Kohana and Shisui smiled at each other, and were mouthing a conversation towards each other, both were blushing. I hadn't realized the conversation had turned to us kids until the woman with the fringed hair knelt in front of me with a small smile.  
"How are you liking this place so far, Takara-chan?" I smiled at the woman.  
"It's ok."  
"Just ok? Well, I'm sure you'll grow to love this place! My name's Mikoto Uchiha, and this,"She gestured to the small boy beside her." Is my son, Itachi Uchiha. Over there," She gestured towards the boy with coiled hair, who was now looking at us,"Is Shisui Uchiha."  
"Hey Kiddo!" Shisui yelled from across the room, grinning widely as he waved to me, which earned a smile giggle from Kohana. I looked back at Itachi, and grinned.  
"Hi Itachi-kun. I'm Takara Himura." He looked at my outstretched hand, and shook it.  
"Hello, Takara-chan." He immedtaly retracted his hand, and looked at his mother, who sighed, but still kept her smile on her face.  
"Why don't you two go outside and play?" Somehow, despite their private conversation, the two had heard what Mikoto had said.  
"Ok!" They both ran to Kohana's room, shutting, and locking the door. Kohana's mother sighed, and went back to Kohana's room.  
"Just don't get dirty, ok dear?" I looked at my mother and nodded softly. Itachi and I were then led outside.  
Itachi and I sat awkwardly in the dirt with me doodling. Both of us were silent, which was unusual for me. Someone had to break the ice first, and since Itachi was never the talkative type, it was up to me...  
"Sooo...You're new?" I looked up at Itachi as he spoke, and nodded.  
"Yeah, I came from the Waterfall Village."  
"That's the one with the trees, and various waterfalls that protect it right? It's never been invaded right?" I nodded, and smiled slightly.  
"I suppose that's a pretty good feat considering the times, huh?"  
"I suppose." I sighed, and once again we fell into silence. At the beginning, it was very difficult for us. Itachi never was the talkative type after all...

**A/n: Well...There it is! :D hopefully you guys like it ^^ I have up to chapter 8 planned out. So hopefully you guys like it. Anyways, as I was writing this out several songs from the script, and three days grace were a few of my muses. I'm actually glad for that because the typed version actually came out better! Magic combo? We shall see! Anyways, let me know what you guys think! Hasta la pasta~!**


	2. of politics, training, and more

**Chapter Two: Of Politics, Training, and more**

** A/n: Finally got some inspiration to sit down, and write out some more to this story. I figure since Still worth Fighting For is currently on hiatus, that I'd get off my butt, and get to working on this story. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

_Each friend represent a world in us, a world not born until they arrive, and it is only by meeting that a new world is born. - Anais Nin_

The next few months, I saw Itachi often. Shisui and Kohana would often visit each other. So when Shisui would come over to Auntie's home, Itachi was always with him, like some sort of shadow. Other times I would encounter Itachi would be when my mother, Auntie, and me made our way over to the Uchiha compound to chat with Itachi's mother, or they would trek over to Auntie's home to keep us company.

I found it peculiar that during that time, I never once saw Itachi's father. But every time I would ask one of the adults, they would tell me not to worry about it, and would ignore my insistent questioning. After a while, I stopped entertaining the idea of asking Itachi. Not that he was much of talker before, but it seemed to me that his father was a particularly sore spot for the young boy. He always just scowled at me, whenever I asked about his father.

"Father is on a mission. He's gonna be away for a long time. Now can you just shut up about it?" With that, he would turn his back on me, and not talk to me. I stopped asking after that reply.

Father got a job at a local restraint. He claimed to be real happy, despite the low-paying status, and the fact that it was less stressful than his previous job.

"Plus, I have more time for my family." He would always say with a smile on his face. I supposed there was some truth to that statement.

My father seemed to grudgingly accept the friendship I had with Itachi. But just because he had somewhat accepted it, didn't mean that he had held his tongue about how he felt about me being almost forced into a friendship with someone who was clearly not interested in being close to anyone.

"You're just being too cautious, as always Mamorou. It's healthy for children to make friends."

"I just don't want her to wind up hurt. You know how-"

"You should know by now that if this isn't what Taka-chan wanted, she would have opened her mouth up a long time ago." Father merely sighed, and shook his head.

However, just as I was actually starting to get used to having Itachi around all the time, he and his mother just stopped seeing us all together. It almost felt like they had fallen off the face of the earth, but I hadn't put a voice to my worry, and concern for a while. It was around the sixth week of not seeing them that I had opened my mouth.

"Daddy, Mommy, how come I don't see Itachi-kun anymore?" I asked at dinner, sipping on my juice. Kohana looked at me with a soft smile.

"Well, Itachi-kun's father just came home from a long mission over in the enemy territory. From what Shisui tells me, he got hurt, so he won't be returning anytime soon. Mikoto-san and Itachi-kun just want to spend time with him before they send him back out in the battlefield." I scrunched up my face at Kohana's words, and then looked down at my food.

"I don't know why they have to send anyone out there. Why are they even fighting this in the first place?" I looked up at my father, who merely shrugged.

"It started up five years ago, but I can't remember the exact reason why." My father glanced away, and began to eat again. I bit my lip at his words, and then looked at my food, and slowly began to dine again. My father peered at me." If you don't like how shinobi are governed, then you should stop associating with them. Their rules will only confuse you further." My father replied coolly, and then ate again. I peeked up as he began to consume his food once again. Kohana kept glaring at him, obviously his remark about shinobi struck a nerve with her considering she, herself, was a genin, but she didn't open her mouth.

A few weeks later, I was walking the streets with Kohana, who was on some sort of shopping spree for her birthday. After an hour of mindlessly looking around, she glanced at me.

"Ok, I so hope you don't mind or anything, but I promised Shisui that I'd train with him today. The Chunin Exams are less than six months away, and we need to train to get stronger."

"Are you and Shisui together?" I asked, looking up at her. She blushed, and cleared her throat with a slight nod.

"Yeah, we're on the same team together. He wants to work on our teamwork. Our other team mate, a Hyuuga, is kinda hard-headed, and likes to do things on his own. We need to be able to work together smoothly." I nodded, and then observed at my feet. She sighed, and shook her head. "Look, if you don't want to train you could like go back home or whatever." I looked back at her with a slight scowl.

"No, I wanna go too." Kohana smirked confidently, and then gestured for me to follow her, which I did with an unsure look.

"There's like a ton of training grounds all over Kohona, but like that should be totally obvious since this is like a shinobi village. Anyways, we'll be going to like two of them. The first is Training Ground 37. Basically all it is a part of the forest that was like changed a bit, and has targets, and stuff. Shisui likes that places because he like likes to work on his aim, and stuff which is compete stupid. I mean, he's Shisui Uchiha. He's like considered a genius. Anyways, from there we'll be going to Training Ground 10. It's just a big spacey area where like people spar, and crap. I like figure that Itachi-kun and you could totally keep each other busy while us older kids train."

"What makes you think Itachi-kun will be with Shisui-san." Kohana rolled her eyes, and looked at me as if I were retarded.

"Because he's like Shisui's shadow duh! Wherever either one is you can count that the other is like not far behind." I nodded, and continued to watch her as she came to a stop." HEY! SHISUI! KAI-KUN!" I sighed, and sat on a log with my face in my hands.

"Why the hell did you bring this one?" I felt Shisui place his hand on my head, and gently ruffle my hair. I grunted, and glared at him.

"Well, because I figured that she could keep Itachi-kun busy while we train..."

"Hmph, that's stupid, Kohana-chan. You should know Itachi-kun knows to stay away when we train." I glanced up at the new, deeper voice that had spoken so rudely to my cousin. Shisui scowled at him.

"Well, Mister High and Mighty, maybe Itachi could have snuck in this once. How was Kohana supposed to know?" While the two boys argued, I took my chance to examine the new face.

I found his almost competely white eyes unsettling. His long, brownish hair was held back by a white tie. He wore a white, flowing robe top, and black pants. His skin was pale, unusually pale, but he had certain...Handsomeness about him.

His eyes looked back at me. I blushed, and looked down at my feet, sparing a glance or two at the mood teenager. He sighed, and shook his head.

"Well, it seems we're stuck with her." I looked up, and around at the three older kids. Shisui got a mischievous look on his face, which I knew by then, most likely was not a good idea.

"You're right Kai-san. We are stuck with the brat because most likely she can't go home. So...Lets have her train!"

"Are you freaking nuts Shisui-kun?! She can't train! What if she gets hurt?!" Kohana placed a hand protectively on my shoulder.

"And you think she'll be better off with us throwing kunai and shiruken every which way, Kohana-chan? If you haven't noticed, she's less than two feet away from a target, and we all know how bad your aim is." Kai said with no particular tone as his eyes looked at the target, and then back at my still protesting cousin.

"Isn't she a bit young? She's only three!"

"No younger than most kids in any clan that begin training. At least in the Uchiha clan." Shisui rebutted with a small smirk.

"I agree. Hyuuga clan also begins training our young around her age."

"No way. Her dad would have my head on a plate."

"Why? We're not teaching her anything real shinobi-like. She's just learning how to hold a kunai and shiruken. That's just teaching her to have the ability to protect herself."

"Her family is rich off their asses. They have body guards! That excuse won't fly!"

"We have bodyguards?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows as I looked up at Kohana in confusion. She sighed, and gave me a look that clearly said to shut my mouth.

"Well, we should let her decide."

"Hmph, for once Kai-kun said something that actually makes sense. Let's have Taka-chan decide." Shisui smiled in a way that I supposed was meant to be charming, but I merely scowled already knowing that with that look came that annoying sing-song like tone that people use when speaking to young children."What do you say, Taka-chan? Wanna train with us Big Kids?" Despite the patronizing tone, I had to admit that the offer sounded rather tempting.

"Well..I guess it might be kinda fun." I looked up at the three older kids. Kohana sighed, and frowned.

"Ok, but if she gets hurt, don't blame me, got it?" Witht hat, she sat sullenly on the log that Shisui had pulled me up from.

"And since this was your idea, Shisui-kun...You deal with it." The Hyuuga teen sat beside my cousin with an amused look on his face. Shisui frowned, and then nodded. He looked back at me, and knelt behind me.

"Ok, Takara-chan. First thing is first, I want you to take in your surroundings, ok? Get a feel of your environment." I nodded, and closed my eyes.

I tried to focus on everything around me. The rustling of the leaves in the trees around us. The scouring of animals in the trees. The sound of dogs bark and some cats far off in the village. People shifting around, their clothes rustling with each movement. There was a clank of metal somewhere nearby, and I knew someone was messing with some weapons.

"Ok, I get it. What next?" I impatiently asked, opening my eyes, and looking at the older boy in front of me. He bit his lip, and seemed to get a thoughtful look on his face, as if he didn't know what to do next.

"Do you honestly not know what to do next? I thought Uchiha were supposed to be smart, and you their "genius?" Kai sarcastically said with an eye roll. He stood, and walked over to me, placing a knife in my small hands. "This is called a kunai. It's extremely sharp, and you'll want to be careful when handling this weapon. It could seriously injure you. Now be careful. The last thing any of us want is to hear Kohana-chan cry because you got hurt. We'll never hear the end of it."

"Hey! Feel my pain because I'll never hear the end of it if she gets hurt! So of course I'll make you guys suffer!" Kai rolled his eyes, and then looked back at me.

"Ignore her. If you do this right, there's no chance of you getting hurt."

"He's right but this is your first time...So you might get hurt a little." Shisui added with a slight smirk.

"Ok, so umm...How do I do this?"

"Here, reposition yourself." Kohana added, moving my body until she found it satisfactory enough, and then stepped back.

"Alright, throw it, but hold your arm like this."

"You'll want to out a lot of power into it."

"But not too much. You don't want to break something."

"Just keep your eye on the target."

"If it helps, just imagine an imagery line going from the kunai to the target; keep your eye trained on the target, and bam! You got it."

"If you're going to go with that Shisui-kun then also add that you don't want your eyes to stray from the stupid line." I bit my lip, confused by all the talking that was being done seemingly all at once.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to concentrate. My arm that was holding the kunai rose across my chest, and I bite my lip.

"Hey! Don't throw it like that! You'll hurt yourself!" But I didn't listen to Kohana as I threw the kunai. I peeked through my eyelashes, and watched as the ninja tool ricocheted off a rock, and came towards us. I sucked in a breath, but was quickly pushed down to the ground. I grunted in annoyance and pain, and then moved when the ninja tool came to rest on the ground just centimeters from my face."Dammit! What did I tell you guys! She's too young!"

"Oh like you weren't like that!" Shisui dusted himself off, and then casted a cold look towards Kohana.

"Do you guys seriously have to fight again? We were giving too much instruction at once. She got confused, and did her best." For once Kai seemed to be the voice of reason." You know, if we're going to be expected to lead a team of Genin someday, we really do have to work on giving clear instruction without giving them confusion. Shisui, you used a bit too much strength to get her out of the way don't you think?" I sighed as his words, in any other situation might have been harmless, seemed to spark something in the teenage Uchiha.

"HEY! You don't see any bruises on her do you? If I hadn't moved her, she would have been cut. That's a bit worse than some sore spot."

"Not if it bruises. Look, you don't know her parents. They treat her like some glass doll." I made a face at the bickering team, and then stood up myself. I dusted off my shorts, and then turned to walk away.

The fighting team of ninja didn't seem to notice, so I kept walking slowly, hoping somebody would notice so I wouldn't have to trek across the huge village just to get to the other side that was my Auntie's home, but it seemed I had no choice. I huffed, and fastened my pace.

I sighed as I came upon the gate that I instantly recognized, and opened it. I was actually happy that I had found my home, thanks to some old man who had pointed me in the right direction after an hour and half of searching by myself. However, I felt slightly bad, not sure if my cousin had made it home or not yet.

"Hmm, Takara-chan, what are you doing home?" My mother had greeted me at the door, and instantly she began fretting." You're all dirty too! Where the hell is Kohana-chan? She was supposed to be taking care of you today."

"She went to train with her team. They were gonna have me do something with them but they ended up fighting, so I came home." My mother sighed, and shook her head.

"Well. Come inside. You need a bath, and then we'll get you into some new clothes, and then you can help us get ready for Kohana-chan's party. Sound good?"

"MmmmHmmm..." I nodded, and hooked my fingers into my mother's fingers as she walked me towards the bathroom.

Kohana's birthday party took place that night. It was a very small party with just Mother, Father, Auntie, Kohana, and a few of her friends I hadn't met yet. I was put to bed before the party ended, which I didn't mind for once.

I awoke early, too early, the next morning. The sun was barely peeking out on the horizon. I yawned, and stretched, slightly surprised to hear hushed whispers coming from down stairs. I rubbed my eyes, and then looked over to Kohana's side of the bed. I frowned when I noticed it was empty.

"I bet she's downstairs." I yawned, and stretched again. I slid down from the bed, wincing at the coldness that hit my feet. I opened the door, cringing as it squeaked slightly. I peeked down the stairway to notice my cousin, Auntie, Mother, and Father sitting across from a couple I didn't regcoinze at the time.

The first was a woman with curly orange-red hair, and blue-grey eyes. She wore a traditional kimono that was red with a black sash around her waist. She had a necklace on, and her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. Her skin, which was very pale, gave her fragile look to her. Her plump pink lips were pulled downwards into a frown as she cast a look over to the man beside her.

In contrast to the woman, the man had a strong presence to him. He had broad shoulders, and was muscular, but not grossly muscular. It was a nice balance. She had dirty blonde hair that was very similar to how my hair was colored. He had dark grey eyes that held an angry expression in them, despite his calm looking face. He wore a blue, robe type of shirt, and pants that were non-descript. His blonde hair was shaggy, and fell just below his chin.

"Well, is she alright in your care?"

"She'll be fine. My niece, Kohana-chan," My mother gestured towards a tired looking Kohana, and then looked back at the couple before her. "Has begun training her. Why, just yesterday, she was training her with her team, which holds both a Hyuuga and an Uchiha. The Uchiha that's helping with Takara-chan's training is considered to be the genius of his clan. So you can rest assured that she's getting the best of the best training!"

"She better be. We're not paying you guys just to have her grow up to be lazy, and-"

"She's a child, you forget. She needs a normal childhood." Father defended. The man cast Father a sour look.

"Her brother, three years her senior, was able to throw a kunai right without almost being hurt."

"But you guys begin your training so young! We hadn't had the skills or the proper time to tell-"

"I suggest you guys get right to it. We had this arrangement for a reason."

"I know, but-"

"If you know, then there should be no buts. It's either do or don't, and our arrangement is there by dissolved, and I think we all know your company cannot continue if we pull out our investment for taking care of our child." My father, someone I had always was so strong, bowed his head in defeat.

"Right..."He sighed as if he had lost all his energy. "Can you go now? Takara-chan's an early riser. She should be ready to get up."

"I would like to see my child." The woman spoke up; her voice sounded just how she looked. It was soft, and delicate...Something like the wind...

"I'll get her." Kohana sighed, and turned towards our room. I scrambled to the room, and shut the door quietly as I could. I rested my head back down on the pillows. I closed my eyes, and pretended to sleep." You can cut the act, Kid. I know you were watching us." I peeked at my cousin, a frown on my face.

"Koko-chan who are those people?"

"That's a talk for a different time. Come on, we need to get you dressed so you can see them." Despite me not wanting to see them, I had a feeling something else would happen if I had protested, so I followed my cousin to the bathroom.

**Character Profiles: Part One: Kai Hyuuga**

** Name: Kai Hyuuga**

** Birthday: November 7(Scorpio, 13 years old)**

** Height: 160 Cm (5 foot 5 inches)**

** Weight: 52.2 kg (115 pounds)**

** Eye color: Light lavender/white**

** Hair color: Brown**

** Blood type: A**

** Favorite Food: Steak**

** Least Favorite: Nuts**

** Interests: Training, taking walks**

** Personality: Loyal, trustworthy, passionate, charismatic, caring, easily jealous, stubborn, egotistical, rarely shows emotions, not one to play bashful or shy, brutally honest.**


	3. the truth

**Chapter Three: The Truth**

** In the confusion we stay with each other, happy to be together, speaking without uttering a single word.-Walt Whitman**

I walked down the stairs hand in hand with my cousin. I felt scared, and unsure of what I was about to walk into. As we walked back into the room, everyone turned, and looked at me. I felt heat rush to my cheeks immedtaly, and I tried to hide behind my cousin, but she stepped out of the way, and pushed me forward.

The woman I had seen earlier, softened her look, and gestured for me to come to her. I cast my cousin an unsure look. She merely nodded, and gestured for me to go, so I did with unsure steps.

"Oh wow, you've grown up so fast, Takara-chan. Do you know who I am?" I shook my head. For a moment I thought I saw a look of hurt flash through the woman's eyes, but it was quickly gone. "My name is Kumiko, and this is my husband Takehiko. You're name's Takara right?" I nodded as the woman pulled me up into her lap.

"Do you like it here in the Leaf Village?" I shrugged, unsure of how I should answer.

"There are a lot of cool people here, and they're very nice." I answered, and it seemed to please both of them.

"We heard that you were receiving some training with your. Cousin and her friends." I nodded fast, and then glanced at my seemingly worried family then back at the couple.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool." I thought for a moment, biting my lip, and then continued." I especially like Shisui Uchiha-san. He's considered like a genius in his clan. Isn't that right Koko-chan?'' I glanced at my cousin, who stiffened, and then nodded.

"Yeah, that's right Taka-chan." I nodded, and smiled at the couple.

"And then there's Kai Hyuuga, and from the sounds of what everyone says they're like the strongest clan around right? So if technically I'm being trained by the two best, than it's pretty good!" I smiled brightly pretty much winging it hoping they'd leave soon. Takehiro nodded, and then looked over at my parents.

"Well, it's a good thing you're being trained by the best." Although it was clear he was talking to me, it felt more or less the comment was being directed towards Mother and Father. I felt a sort of protectiveness come over me.

"Can I go back to bed? I'm tired." The man and woman looked back at me, and nodded. The woman sat me back down on the ground, and ruffled my hair.

"Well, just continue to get stronger. We'll be back to see you very soon." That last sentence, the woman looked up at my parents, and gave them a knowing look. My parents nodded in seemingly defeat. I watched in slight anger as the couple left.

Nobody seemed to move. Nobody even seemed to make a sound. The silence only bought more questions to my mind than I knew could be answered at the time. There were more questions than I knew I could ask. Finally, after what seemed forever, I gather the courage to get at least something answered.

"Who are those people? And why would they come back?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows.

"They're old friends, Taka-chan, but don't worry about them. Let's get you some food, ok?' I knew by my mother's look that I would get no further answers to my questions. I sighed, and followed my slowly awakening family to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

During the next few months, it almost felt like my parents were desperate for me to make some ninja friends. I trained more with Kohana and her team. Both Shisui and Kai seemed impressed with my progress. Shisui even commented that it took him a whole three months to learn how to throw a kunai, and it took me less than half of that to throw it correctly. Though Kai had to ruin it by saying he got it in a month, which caused an agurement.

Sometimes I would see Itachi during my training with Kohana's team, but for the most part he didn't come. That's not to say I didn't seem him at all. My mother encouraged the friendship, as did Auntie. Although my father didn't approve as much, he never tried to stop me from growing that friendship with the young Uchiha boy.

Kohana would often take me over to the Uchiha compound, and I would spend time with him. Mikoto seemed pretty happy, but Itachi's father seemed to have a stand-offish appreance. He almost seemed to be judging every step I took, like somehow I was inferior to his son. It made me uncomfortable when his father was around, which made me glad that he spent a good deal of his time at the Police Force.

Other times, I would meet up with the Uchiha boy at the local park, which I enjoyed. The park in Kohona was very big with many things to play with, and on. Itachi seemed content with sitting in the shade, watching the other kids with wary looks. I never understood why he was always so aloof. Like he didn't want anybody around him, or close to him. He was always unreadable like that. However, I did seem to have a small, growing, budding friendship with him, and somewhere deep in me that made me feel very satisfied.

** Character Profiles: Part Two: Kohana**

** Name: Kohana Tsuboki(no direct translation)**

** Birthday: September 26(13 years old,Libra)**

** Hair color: Brown**

** Eye Color: Light Grey**

** Blood type: B**

** Height: 160.0 cm(5 foot 3 inches)**

** Weight: 45.5 k.g(100 pounds)**

** Favorite food: Anything sweet**

** Least favorite: Anything too spicy**

** Personality: patient, gregarious, loving, affectionate, cheerful, energetic, social, indecisive, careless, prone to indulgence, overly emotional and sensitive. She can be extremely nice and polite. Loves being around people and often tries to stop fights. She almost always appears cheerful. She is very independt, and doesn't take orders well. She is very intelligent, and is an excellent listener. She can be naive, and restless. She brings laughter in the worse of time. She is happiest when the people around her are happy as well. She doesn't like family or friends to be sad or upset. She takes her time to weigh the pros and cons of a decision before making a descion.**


	4. strong enough

**Chapter Four: Strong Enough**

** Discalimer: I, in no shape or form own Naruto. I am not making a profit, or gaining anyhting from this story. The mosst I claim is this plot, and any and all Orignal Characters that appear.**

It's intresting how we often can't see the ways in which we are being strong- like you can't be aware what you're doing that's tough and brave at the time that you're doing it because if you knew that it was brave, then you'd be scared.- Lena Dunham

The couple I had previously met kept good on their promise. They made a monthly visit, and seemed very happy about the progess I was making, which seemed to make my own parents very relived. I guessed that it would be a huge relife to them to have that couple pleased with any going ons that were involved with me if the conversation from that one day were anything to judge by.

Four months into the serious training that had begun with me was suddenly stopped by the Chunin Selection Exams. Even if it was taking place in the Leaf that year, it still put a huge damper on my training, which made me some what miffed. It left me with nothing to do all day execpt be by myself, surrounded by the adults. I was still too shy, not having seen much of the Village, to venture out to meet other kids my age. It had even my own parents worried that the only kid my age I seemed to be friends with was Itachi.

"Why don't we go out to the park? You could meet some new kids, and have some fun." My father and mother suggested. I made a face, but then thought about it. Itachi's father had taken up alot of the young Uchiha's time with training. Maybe it would do some good...

"I guess.." I mumbled. My mother and father exchanged relived looks, and then we set out for the Kohona Park.

That day, there were plenty of children out. Much more than I had seen beforehand. I felt a suddden burn of shyness burst in me, and I hide behind my mother. She smiled at me, and gave me a gentle push foreward. I glared at her for a second before looking around to see where I wanted to venture to first.

I chose the place that had the least least amount of children. It was the sand box that seemed to be monoplized by two girls that seemed to be around my age. The first girl had shoulder lenght blonde-brown hair, and pupiless blue eyes. She wore a pale purple tangtop with some sort of mesh-like materail over the top, and white capris pants, and sandles. The other was a girl with bobbed black hair and dark grey eyes with pale skin. She wore a blue sundress with a white sash around her waist. She had sandles on her small feet. The girl with blonde hair wore an excited grin, while the girl with black hair had a more neutral, emontionless look on her face. I bite my lip, my heart beating fast as I made my way over to the girls.

The girl with blonde hair looked up with me. She narrowed her eyes at me slightly, her blue eyes looking me up and down for a moment, as if trying to figure me out, and then smiled at me.

"Hi! Is there something you wanted?"

"I...I um...I..."

"Yes?" The girl with black looked up at me as the blonde contuined to speak to me in a friendly tone. I looked down, and shuffled my feet around, a blush forming on my pale cheecks.

"My name's Takara Himura." I looked up at them through my eyelashes, still blushing."I, umm, I..I wanted to play with you guys." My voice had become small, and unsure.

"Sure! Takara-chan! My name's Kaori Yamanaka, and this is my friend Emiru Uchiha." Emiru cast a short glare Kaori's way, and then scooted over. She patted looked at the empty place beside her, and began working on piling up sand.

I sat down next to the silent girl that reminded me alot of Itachi in her actions, and attiude, which made sense considering they were both Uchiha. I looked over at the gregious Yamanaka with a small smile. She beamed at me.

"I've seen you around a few times before, but you don't get out much do you?"

"Not really." I felt myself blush at my own adimtance.

"Well, that's too bad coz the Leaf's like really big! You really ought to get out more, and see it." I nodded, and then glanced at my parents, who smiled brightly at me. I looked back at the girl, and smiled shyly.

"Well, it seems kinda nice."

"Just wait! You're gonna love it!" I couldn't help but giggle at her confident words.

We sat in that sandbox for the next hour, I sat in the sandbox, playing with Kaori and Emiru. Emiru seemed stand offish. Like I had done something to make her dislike me. I had bearly known the child for an hour. I knew there was nothing I could have done or said in that short hour to make her angry at me. I tried not to focus on it so much, and just drew it down to I was a stranger, someone she didn't know.

My parents came and got me after the hour was up, and we went home.

"Come back again, and we'll play ok?!" Kaori yelled after me. I smiled at her, and nodded as my parents just lead me off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"Mommy, do I have to go, and watch the last part of the Chunin Exams? I don't wanna go." I had been aguring with my mother for the past hour as she got me ready to go, and observe the final part, which was one on one combate between the hopeful Genin.

"Yes, we do. Mikoto-san, and Fugaku-san are bothe bringing Itachi-kun as well, so you can come, and watch with your father and me."

"But Mommy! We're not even shinobi! Why bother?"

"It'll be nice."

"I just have a bad feeling, Mommy. I don't want to go. I mean the Shinobi are in the middle of a war. Why hold these in times like this?" My mother sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"You're going, and that's final, Takara-chan." I knew the tone my mother was using was one that was not to be agured against. I frowned, and stood still as she redid my blonde hair into a half briad that wrapped around my loose hair like some sort of crown or something, and then used a hairpin to secure the bottom of the braid at the base of my hairline."There, now let's go." I sighed, and followed my mother out.

My Auntie, Father, and Mother, and me all came up to an open arena with a gate with two shinobi acting as secuirty. Auntie flashed them a type of idenifaction, and they let us pass them. We chose to sit near the top. My mother sat me on her lap, and I looked around for Itachi, but had yet to spot him. The arena was filling up fast, and my heart sped up. My anixety from earlier drove up even more as I noticed people from all around both the Leaf, and other places began to fill up the place. I saw Itachi, and his family come in the arena. Mikoto looked around, and smiled at another woman with long red hair, and a man with spikey blonde hair. Mikoto's stomache was round, and pointing out. I scrunched up my face, and leaned my head against my mother's chest.

As the fighting began, my heart raced seemingly fast. I feared that my heart would jump out of my chest with how fast it was beating, and my fears turned out to be true.

There was an explosion of dust, and debris, making people cough, and cover their eyes from the offending dust. I took a deep inhale, and moved closer to my mother. SHe wrapped her arms proticvtly around me, and held me close. The air began to smell funny, and it made me light headed. I noticed some people had passed out from the smell, while others were fighting to be consious.

"Sleep gas. It's weak though. Not many will succumb to it." I heard some say fleeting as they rushed past us.

"I wonder who attacked us."

"The Fourth should have never allowed this to happen. Not during these times. It left us open to attack."

"Don't question Lord Fourth's choice!" I heard so much around me. I noticed my mother's arms go limpy on me. I panicked, and looked at her. SHe was passed out, along with my father.

"Mommy, Daddy wake up! We gotta get outta here!" I yelled in panic, shaking them with what strength I could muster, but it was futile.

After afew mintues, I stood shakily on my feet, and looked around. Several people were fighting in various places. Some were wounded. I looked around for my friend, but it seemed like both he, and his mother, and that woman had disappeared. I felt even more scared. I couldn't even locate Shisui or Kohana or Kai, which scared me even more.

I almost screamed when I felt myself pushed down, and a hand covering my mouth before any noise could escape from my lips. I felt someone protectivly crouch over my tiny body. I squeezed my eyes shut, and felt tears prickle at the edge of my eyes.

"We're being attacked from a enemy Taka-chan, why are you standing here looking stupid?" I heard Shisui's voice hiss down at me. I felt relife rush through my body, and I opened my eyes to look at him,but was imdetialy scared of what I saw. His eyes were red, comeptely red, with three dotts lining the center. I coul feel the anger, and hate coming from those demon-like eyes, and it frightened me."Don't look into my eyes, Dummy. I'm about to go, and fight with Kohana but I need you to stay hidden, do you understand? Don't move, don't breath, don't do anything to give yourself away, and if all else fails, you have this." He put a kunai in my hands without looking at me. I held it shakily to my body. Shisui glaced at me for a spilt second, and then away. Just as soon as he had appeared, he was gone, leaving me to defend myself.

I laid low for a good ten mintues before I felt someone else hover just above me. I felt hopeful that it was Shisui or Kohana. I turned my head in hopes of seeing either one, but I was wrong. Instead, I was met with two shinobi, thier headbands were ones I knew were not Leaf, but I couldn't recgoinze the markings. Just three siggly lines on their metal things.

One of them had brown hair that fell in her face. She wore a skirt with slits up to her thighs, and shorts underneath. She had mesh under a long jacket. The jacket was closed around the center. The other was a tall man with short black hair, and green eyes. He wore a short sleeved shirt, and black pants. He smirked as he twirlled a kunai around on a finger. One of his legs was hiked up onto a bench, and he leaned foreward, peering at me with a meancing look.

"Well, well, well Niasha-chan, I do believe we found who the Uchiha was trying to keep hidden." The man glanced at the woman with a smirk. She merely sighed, and shook her head.

"No, Takashi-san. She's just a child. We should leave, and rejoin our other teammates to go after our real target." The man looked back at me, snickering lowly.

"Obviously, the Uchiha felt strongly enough about this brat to give her a weapon to protect herself." He ripped the Kunai from my hands, leaving a stinging, buring senseation afterwards.

I gasped, and felt my heart rate increase. as I stared wide-eyed at the two before me. He moved the Kunai in union with the other, making them both nothing but blurs. I felt my mouth go dry with fear as I kept my eyes focused on the sharp ninja tools twrilling in the shinobi enemy's hands, fearing at any moment that they would be at my neck at any second.

"Let's go Takashi-san. It's not worth risking the mission."

"The mission, the mission, the misssion. Is that all you think about? Who the hell says we can't have a bit of fun?" He snickered, and looked back at his teammate. I took that oppertuinty to bolt out of my hiding spot, my eeyes looking around wildly for anyone familiar to me, but found nobody.

"Damn brat did you think it was that easy?" I felt my legs get kicked from underneath me, and the enemy put their feet on my back. I grunted heavily, and struggled."We're not letting you go so easily, Girl." I gurnted, and hit his legs, arms, anything that my tiny arms, and legs could reach. I squeezed my eyes shut that had began to feel painful. They had a searing pain, like my eyes were on fire, and I feared that these shinobi had done something to me.

"KOHANA-CHAN! SHISUI-SAN! HELP ME!" I yelled out as loudly as I could manage,

"Shut her up! She's gonna alert everyone!" The woman hissed, looking around at everyone, most passed out, and those who had been fighting were taking the fight elsewhere. The next thing I knew, my world went black...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt myself come back to total darkness, and I felt scared again. My heart raced, and a machiene beeped like crazy. I felt a hand on my shoulder gently touch me. I grunted in fear, and shook my head. The pain in my eyes was still there.

"Calm down, Taka-chan. Everything is going to be ok." I felt myself relax at hearing my mother's voice. I whimpered, and held onto her hand.

"Mommy, what happened?"

"You'll find out." As soon as her words were out of her mouth, I heard a door open.

"Is she up?" I heard a male voice speak up.

"Yes, Lord Hokage she's up. Takara-chan's kind of out of it though..."

"That's understandable. She just accuired something new, strange, and not really well known." I grunted slightly as my head was lifted gently from the pillow it was resting on, and the bandages were slowly being removed.

I squinted my eyes as they struggled to adjust to the new lighting, but once they did, I was surpirsed at the level of detail I was able to take in. Wether it was from the slight rainbow shining in the sky out of the window, or the little dust moles floating in the light that trickled into room. My eyes shot around the room, taking in everything. My eyes finally rested on the three people in the room.

The first two being my parents. Mother and Father both looked at me worridly. I could almost feel their worry radiating in the room. I felt other emontions as well, ones that didn't seem to be coming from them. The feelings were of wonder, curiosty, and some apprehension. I looked around the room again, as if unconciously searching for the source of those feelings until my eyes rested on the man my mother had adressed as Lord Hokage.

His spikey blonde hair was the first thing I took in. His dark shirt was under a long white robe. He had kind blue eyes, and looked rather young. From what I knew, all the Kages were quiet...Well, older by the time they received their title. I knew they were powerful, and the best ninja in their village, at least from what both Shisui and Kohana had told me, so I knew that if he had accuired such a title at such a young age, then he was truly very powerful. However, the feelings I had caught weren't from him. I wasn't sure how I could tell, but I knew they weren't from him. He looked at me curiously, his head tilted slightly.

He's waiting for you to say something, Idoit. I thought. I sighed, and smiled at the man before me.

"Umm...Hi, whoare you?" I questioned with a quirked eyebrow. I immdetialy felt stupid. It was obvious who he was, and I had heard what my mother had adressed him as. He didn't seem to mind though.

"My name's Minato Namikaze. You're Takara Himura right?" I nodded, a sudden feeling of unease growing in me again.

She's seems to be ok. No other werid signs...Maybe it was just a false alarm. I looked up at my mother, my eyebrows scruntched up in confusion. It was then I relaized the Hokage was speaking to me.

"Umm what?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"I asked if you were feeling any better? You've been out for three days." Somehow, the news of me being out for so long didn't bother me in the least bit.

"I'm fine. If there's nothing wrong with me, am I free to go?"

"Quick to get to the point, isn't she?" The Fourth cast a smile towards my parents. Mother giggled somewhat strangely, and nodded.

"Yeah, that's Takara for ya." They shared a short laugh. I looked to my father, who was uncharacteristically silent. He had his arms crossed over his chest with a firm look on his face I had never seen from him before. I felt bad in a way I knew shouldn't feel bad.

"Umm, why am I here? Why are you here? What's going on?" I questioned, looking back at Minato. He looked back at me.

"Let's talk about it later. I think there's a talk you, and your parents need to have before I go any further." I felt my heart race as I looked towards my regretful looking parents. I knew this was not going to go well...

** Story Creation: Part one**

** Character and clan**

** This story went through many changes, as did many of my other stories. I have a habit of thinking of something I want to do, and end up changing it quiet a bit as I go along with each creation, and try to perfect it. I suppose that's a bit of the reason of why I contuiously change my stories before settling on something I like. Orignally, I was going to have this third person, and have Takara and Itachi sort of grow up together.**

** Back then when I first started this, about three years ago, Takara was named Mitsuni, but I thought the name didn't hold to what I wanted, so I changed it to Takara, which means Treasure. Takara was also orignally from a shinobi clan, and she was going to be a shinobi, an academy student for the most part. However, when I began to make my Naruto Next Generation story, Burning Legacey, I looked back on what I had written out. I didn't like it. I also thought about Itachi's past, and what he wnet through. I thought that he'd want someone who wasn't a shinobi. That he wouldn't nessciarly want someone mixed up in the world of ninja, but he would be attracted to someone who was strong. So, Takara went through a change. I decided not to make a shinobi. **

** However, I thought that she should have some sort of past, some sort of mystery to her character. I didn't want her to be bland. I didn't want her to just blend in. That's when my other story, Still Worth Fighting For(Someday), comes in. Making new clans shinobi clans, I found to be somewhat difficult. So, I wanted to base my next clan from an already existing one I had with some changes. The Sato Clan, are what insparied me to make the Kobayashi.**

** The Sato are a clan that I made up that can control at most two of the four elements of earth, fire, water, and air. They use their own chi to control the elements. Their eye color usually tells what is their strongest element. **

** Shades of blue meant that water is their strongest element. Thsoe who can contorl water have the ability to do a wide range of things inculde conrtol the blood inside of someone to basically use them as a puppet, and use water to heal. They can freeze the water to ice, or heat it to of green mean their strongest element is earth. Those who contorl earth have the ability to also use the fine, pure earth in metal, and use that to fight as of gold or amber mean fire is the strongest. Those who use fire can also create lighting, and blue fire. Shades of grey mean air is the strongest element. Mixed eye color is very rare, and means that two or more is the casters strongest elements.**

** The element that is the most powerful corresponds to their charka nature. However, because chi is related to stamina, using elemental control brings out alot in the user, and is thus used as a total last resort.**

** I wanted to make Takara's clan diffrent. So, that lead to the creation of Kobayashi, the clan she was adopted from.**

** The Kobayashi use two elements as their strongest, but two weaker ones. In essance, they can contorl all four, but usually use one as their favorite, which corresponds to their personiality. The Kobayashi also have a sort of telekensis that allows them to have the strongest commoncation mentally if used with memeber of their own clan. In battle, when coming up with plans, it makes sense so nobody can hear them. The second strongest connection, is those of the Sato clan, and the third strongest, but slightly weaker and takes more out of the user, is those whom the person is extermly close to.**

** They have the ability to not only read, and transfer thoughts, and images back, but can also make false memeoires, and make a perosn forget something, as well make them remember something. They can sort through memeories. They also have the ability to sense the feelings of those around them, and have the ability to track down those thy care about from almost any distance.**

** The Omingon is something that develops in very few Kobayashi, though it used to be very common. It is activated when the caster is exposed to true fear for the very first time. It acts almost like an enhancer, and allows the caster an almost second sense. They have increased stamina, and their powers are increased two fold, however it steals charka if not handled properly, and if active for too long, it makes the Kobayashi pass out, and bedrids them for up to a week. Those who have the ability to activate the Omingon are usually born with it, but they can lay dorimate until exposed to true fear, which immedtaly knocks them unconious. When handled by an expert, it enhances, and strengthens the user for a short moment.**


	5. enter the troublesome Koharu Kobayashi!

**Chapter Five: Enter the troublesome Koharu Kobayashi!**

_ An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break. - Ancient Chinese Belief._

I looked at my parents as the Fourth left the room, shutting the door behind him. I could almost feel their apprehension, and it was amplified by my own feelings of being scared and unsure.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I finally voiced. I looked at them, my eyebrows scrunching together in slight confusion." What's going on?" My father sighed, and a look of shame that I never before seen came across his handsome features.

"Takara-chan, we love you so much ok? You're our daughter no matter happens, or what you hear, ok?" I nodded, my unease growing even more.

"We had to do what we had to do to survive. We needed the money, and they had it. They had an exchange deal. We agree to take care of their child, and raise their child, and they'll give us twenty grand each year for taking care of her. They also had a deal that they would see her sometime in the future, and that was to evaluate her progress."

"If they were pleased, the deal would continue, if not...Then we lose their investment, and they would take her away. We had been trying for a long time for a child, and we weren't able to conceive on our own. We were happy to take the deal even with the stipulations."

"We took some time to get used to the idea. It felt almost more of an obligation rather than something we really wanted, but as the child grew, and we got more accustomed to being a parent...We fell in love with that child, and we spoiled the hell out of her."

"We just want to keep what's best for her in our foremost thoughts, and actions. No matter what she does, or what path she takes in the future we'll always love her." I felt my cheeks heat up, and I looked down at the sheets that were twisted up in my hands. I had a lot of questions on my mind, but I wasn't sure which one to ask first, or how to word them.

"If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask dear. "I looked over at my mother. I knew her words were genuine, but I still couldn't find my voice. I merely looked back at the sheets twisted up in my tiny hands.

"So...What happened to me?" I asked, looking over at them.

"Are you aware of whom the Kobayashi clan is?" I shook my head, my mouth and throat suddenly going dry at the mention of the name that was both foreign and familiar at the same time. My father continued on." The Kobayashi are a powerful clan. They recently established a small village not too far from where this village is. Not much is really well known about them. Except that they can control elements, similar to the Sato Clan." I nodded, having known a few Sato before from Father's business deals.

"What's the point?" I asked, looking up at my father and mother with a hard look.

"The point is, Takara-chan, that very rarely some Kobayashi develop what is known as the Omnigon. Not much is known about it." I nodded; hoping that would be the end of it, but it wasn't the end. Not yet.

"You could help us, Taka-chan. That's what Yondaime wanted to speak to you about. We want to know everything we can possibly know about this clan. We only told what little we could gather from other Sato we've encountered and of course your own parents. To say the least, it wasn't much or very helpful. We'll send word back to our own village about the Kobayashi."

"Why? Why would you need the information? Does it really matter that much?" The sheets twisted up tighter in my hands. I couldn't tell if I was a mad or not. I couldn't even tell what I was mad about at the time.

"You're still young. So you may not understand when I say that people fear what they do not know. In short, only the known is safe. The known is reliable. The known is trustworthy. While the unknown is...A realiabity. If they pose a threat, everyone has to figure out a way to deal with them. A way to defeat them. Having you around...As much as we hate it, is a good source of knowledge of what we can expect from them. Nobody really feels comfortable with an unknown clan dispersing from wherever they came from, and establish their own place so close to a prominent village."

For once, I had wished that my mother and father weren't so open with me. I wished that they were like other parents who would merely cover the truth with a sweet coated lie. I felt something coil uneasily in my stomach at the news. It was too much at once. I felt sick. I felt nauseated. I felt bitter at the thought of being used the way they plan to use me. I felt so much at once. It was overwhelming for my young self. I squeezed my eyes shut as the searing pain came back into my eyes, and radiated throughout my head, and neck. My heart rate increased, and I felt the violent urge to simply hit something, but it immediately went away when the door opened.

"Is she alright?" I heard Lord Fourth's voice, but I felt someone behind him. Someone else was coming in the room as well. I felt irrated at the thought of the room being filled up seeming to the brim. I opened my eyes, and peeked through my eyelashes at the two people that came into the room.

"She's fine. I hope you don't mind, but we went ahead, and told her everything."

"That's perfectly fine." The other person said kindly, a woman with long, red hair, with a smile on her pretty face.

"She probably wouldn't have taken it so kindly coming from us, strangers." The woman turned towards me, and smiled. It was then that I recognized her. She was the woman I had seen Itachi's mother hug.

"Are you feeling better?" I nodded, relaxing slightly.

"I'm fine." I glanced over at my mother and father, who had taken to looking at anything that wasn't me. Maybe it was their guilt at everything they had just admitted to me. I wasn't sure. I looked back at the nice couple, and relaxed a bit more. "I want to know how this is going to work out. What am I gonna do?"

"Well...Of course you'll need training to handle that Omnigon of yours, but without anyone who has even seen one, we have to get a Kobayashi to come here, and work with you. From there, you'll be trained by someone I trust, but is undecided yet. From what your parents have told us, it may have to be that whoever trains you will also have to train you under Kohona's watchful eyes. Anything unusual will be marked down as information. Anything we have on this clan is helpful. Understood?" I felt the same sickness grow in my stomach again by Fourth's words.

"Alright...I can handle anything you want me to do." I felt everyone smile at the words I had spoken. However...I couldn't help but feel a sense of unease.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

The next two months, while we waited for a response to the Hokage's request, I was trained by Minato and his wife, Kushina. I liked them for the short time I knew them, but I still couldn't help but feel bitter towards them for the deal they had made with me. I felt used, and that was something I really did not particularly like. Who the hell enjoys knowing they're being used, and the fact that their basically not trusted simply based on their family is not known?

I had little time for anything other than training, but I did find time for myself. I went back to the park where I had met Koari and Emiru, and we played together a few times. Though Emiru hardly warmed up to me. I made a few other friends as well, so it wasn't just Emiru and Koari that I played with. I hadn't seen Itachi in a while, but I didn't worry about it, at least not that much. After all I had my training to worry about. I didn't have time for anything else...

"Ok! Just focus on your chakra, ok? Get a good feel of it, and then send it flowing through the paper. If your charka nature is water, it will turn to water. If it is earth, it will turn to dust. If it is wind, it will tear in half. If it's lighting it will crumple, and if it is fire it will burn." I nodded, feeling a bit apprehensive. I tried to do as Minato instructed, but was unable to.

"I...I can't do it1 we've tried three times!" I yelled out in frustration.

"It's ok. You're still young. You have plenty of time to figure out what your charka nature is. I just figured it'd be best to know now, so we're prepared for later." I nodded, and feeling a bit disappointed in me.

"Yeah...Later..." I wanted to try again, but the young Hokage had already taken the paper from my hands. I looked up at him, and opened my mouth to say something, but we were interrupted by some news.

"Lord Hokage, it seems the request we sent has been answered! But...They sent someone rather than send us word."

"Well, let them in."

"Alright! Where is my next victim?" A loud bositous voice came through the gates, a wide grin on his face. He looked at me with slight disdain. "You're kidding me! You sent me, the wonderful and powerful Koharu Kobayashi to teach this...This child!" He sighed, and shook his head as he pointed a finger at me."Well, I hope you know the meaning of tough work kid coz I'm not the gentle teacher that Mister Pretty Man here is!" I felt irrtance rise up in me. Was it too late to take back what I had agreed to not two months before?

**Character profiles: Part Three: Mamorou Himura**

** Name: Mamorou Himura**

** Birthdate: May 19(32 years old; Taurus)**

** Eye color: Grey**

** Hair color: Brown**

** Blood Type: AB**

** Height: 170.0 cm (5 foot 7 inches)**

** Weight: 55.4 kg (122 pounds)**

** Favorite food: Wife's home cooking**

** Least favorite: Sister home cooking**

** Interests: Family, friends**

** Family: Eiko Kotensu (wife)**

** Miharu Kotensu (sister in law)**

** Kohana Tsuboki (Niece)**

** Takara Himura (daughter)**

** Personality: compassionate, dependable, loyal, reliable, strong both physically and emotionally, stubborn, aggressive, sensitive, dislike of change, strong, and silent. Until you really get to know him you will not see his real self. Once his mind is made up, it is hard to change it, swaying him is next to impossible. If you don't push him, he will come off as laid back and reserved. If he is angered, he will have a violent temper, however won't flare until he is pushed. He makes wonderful friends, whenever he is needed by a friend, he will always be there. He knows how to brighten the day of someone in need. Don't ever expect for him to return the favor. He is very in tune with his feelings, and rarely displays them. He is loyal, and will stand by those he loves until the bitter end. He is very attached to family, and fears losing them. He can be a bit possessive as well.**


	6. kohona attacked!

**Chapter Six: Kohona Attacked! The end of the Fourth Shinobi War!**

** A/n: Man, I was so tempted to make this an AU where the Minato and Kushina didn't die, but I can't do that since I'm trying to follow plot*sigh*. I'm horrible at writing action-y scenes, so this chapter may be not as good as quality as some of the previous ones or future ones. Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chappie~!**

_ When we were young, a dinosaur played in the street with us. Our mother made cold lemonade for us. Bathtubs filled with sea creatures were amazing to us. But the castles fell, and the dragons grew bigger. Our imaginations dwindled, and our lives became heavier. Now the dinosaur is extinct; the sea has dried up, and all that is left are the memories in our minds. - Unknown_

"C'mon you could do so much better than that! What are you?! A girl or something?! Get to working harder! I can barely feel the heat this far! And I'm only ten feet away!" I panted heavily, my body nearly drained, but I still glared at Koharu. It had been two weeks into my training, and I was already doing back-breaking work.

"I am a girl! An innocent four year old! Give me a break!"

"Ah! You ain't innocent! You stopped being innocent the day you popped outta your mother's body! Now try the move again!"

"I've been doing the same damn move for two weeks! I can't do it!"

"Sure you can! You just gotta have more passion!" I glared at him. One thing I had learned about him in the short time I knew him was that he was shrewd, work you to the bones type of sensei who was obsessed over passion in everything. And I mean everything.

"You...You...YOU SUUUCK!" I yelled, and like a typical child that was frustrated; I sat on the ground, arms crossed with a scowl on my face. Another thing about Koharu...He hated disobedience. He stood over me with a hard glare of his own, and arms crossed.

"You. Up. Now."

"You. Go away. Now. You. Annoying." I replied in a smart alec type of tone, not moving an inch.

"Don't try my patience girl, I said get up."

"No." He sighed in frustration, and I felt some kind of pride well in me.

"You disobey me, mock me, and now you're being stubborn. Could you be any more like your mother?" I took insult, thinking he was talking about the only mother I ever knew, and glared at him.

"I don't know. Could you be any more annoying?" He shot a glare my way, and then sighed. He sat on a bench that wasn't too far from where he had been standing just moments ago.

"I give up..." He muttered with a sigh. Though I didn't know it at the time that was one of his many guilt trip tactics to get someone to comply with what he wanted." I'm tired of training someone who clearly does not want to listen to a word I say. I'll just pack, and go home. Tell everyone what a failure the experiment was..." I sucked in a breath as he continued to ramble on, and I quickly stood up.

"No! No! No! Don't go home Koharu-sensei! I'll do it again!" He sighed, and shook his head.

"I don't know. You, yourself said you couldn't do it..."

"No! I can! You said to just focus energy, not chakra, and hold it somewhere in my belly right? And then I let it travel out my arms, and my hand right? But I gotta have some sort of inner fire right? Ok, so tell me...How do I find that Inner Fire? What is it?" He smirked, but didn't come any closer as he spoke.

"Everyone has a reason for fighting right? Well, this Inner Fire is what fuels Fire Users in our clan. You have to think about the reason behind why you want to learn. It has to be something that you feel extremely passionate about. Think for a moment, what is most important to you? What is your reason for doing this?" I didn't even have to think about it for a second.

I knew I wanted to be strong enough to be strong enough to be able to keep up with the expectations the Kobayashi placed on my family in order for them to raise me. I wanted to be strong enough to be able to keep them ok.

"When you figure it out, let the passion explode out of you like a flame." I nodded, and I could feel the heat of my resolve flow through me. I opened my eyes to see that a flame, albeit small flame, had puffed out of my opened palm. Koharu smiled, and nodded.

"Good. You got it must faster than I expected you to get it. Your passion must be strong." I nodded, and glanced back at him. His golden eyes flashed for a moment as he stared off in the distance. He looked back at me with a smile." Ok, now time for some work with your Omnigon. Activate it." I nodded, and closed my eyes. I opened them again a few moments later. I was still taken off guard by the level of detail these eyes were able to conceive."Alright, now we're going to work on the same exercise from yesterday. Try to send me an image. Any image works." I nodded, and kept him locked in my vision. However, we were interrupted.

"Koharu-san! We need you come quick!" He sighed, and stood up. He looked at me with regretful eyes.

"Hey kid, go home, and get some rest ok?" I nodded, and deactivated my Omnigon.

I should have gone straight home. I knew that much. I had never been in Kohona unescorted before, and at that time, I regretted not having taken in my barring's better.

The sky was soon darkening, much faster than I ever had seen it before, and the air grew thick with a charka that was both familiar, and extremely frightening at the same time. I felt frozen, but I knew I had to get out of there. So, I ran blindly towards the only direction I was certain of, even if I didn't know it at the time.

The closer I got to feeling safe, the more I realized that the streets were eerily empty of civilian life. It scared me even more when I heard Shinobi yelling. My heart raced even harder, and I ran faster, blindly, until I realized I was head towards the Uchiha complex. I stopped cold, not sure what had prompted me to run to them in the first place. They weren't family, and it's not like I was so close to any of that I could just barge in like it was my own home.

"The hell are you doing here?!" I looked over to see a desperate Kohana and Shisui. For the first time in weeks, I never felt so happy to see them.

"I got lost!" I yelled out, feeling my anxiety come back full force. Kohana looked at Shisui, who looked off in a different direction before looking back at my cousin.

"Alright, she's here. It's not the time to be running around freely. The closet home is Fugaku-san's home. I need you to take her there, and make sure she's safe. Then come back, and join me on the front line if they let us alright?" Kohana nodded, and bent down to pick me up.

"Alright, be safe ok?" Shisui nodded, and in an instant he was gone.

Kohana hesitated for a moment, and then quickly rushed me into the Uchiha compound. Not half way in, she pointed at a rather large looking home.

"That is Fugaku-san's home. I doubt either he or Mikoto-san will be home, but you need to get in there quickly, got it?"

"What's happening?" I questioned, but she shook her head.

"I'll tell you later, but go! Now!" I nodded, and turned to run to the house, but I hesitated. I turned to ask Kohana to come with me, but she had already disappeared. The ground suddenly shook from beneath my feet, and I fell forward, hitting my jaw rather hard. I scrambled to get to my feet, and rushed to the home, knocking wildly on the door.

"Hold on!" I heard the familiar voice yell over a crying baby. I continued to knock, my eyes closed with intense fear. I finally stopped when my fist hit a firm, but soft scalp. I opened my eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief." What are you doing here?" Itachi questioned, his eyebrows furrowing up.

"I...I got lost. Shisui-san took me here, and told me to hide here."

"The dark feeling?" I nodded, and he stepped aside to let me in. He looked around, and then closed the door. The house was eerily quiet, except for the whimpering child he held in his arms. I took a double look at the child. I opened my mouth to say something, but the ground shook again, this time people were shouting. I looked at Itachi for a moment, eyes wide, and then rushed to the nearest window. I peered the best I could.

"Wh-whoa! What the hell is that?!" I questioned, falling back slightly at what I had seen. A giant fox looking animal with nine tails. Itachi looked at me curiously, and then looked out the window, his eyes widening.

"That must be where the dark feeling was coming from! "He concluded, and glanced at me. I nodded, and stepped away from the window, no longer feeling comfortable staring at the monster that was attacking the village.

The ground shook again, the house rattled. I looked around for some sort of cover. I went for the table, and quickly crawled underneath.

"What are you doing?" Itachi questioned, bending down. He looked at me as if I had grown a third head or something. I looked at him, and scowled.

"I'm hiding under cover. If this house falls down, I don't want to be smashed! I have a lot I have to do!"

"Nothing's going to fall." I scowled, and cringed as another tremor shook the house. I heard something fall to the floor, and shatter.

"What do you know?" I mumbled, and bit my lip. He sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I know this is completely ridicouls, and that the house isn't going to fall down." However, despite his words, he handed me the whimpering child, and then crawled underneath with me. Once he was underneath, he took back the baby.

"Is this your little sister?" I asked innocently, touching the child's hand. He immedtaly gripped it tightly. Itachi looked at me like I was an idoit.

"It's not my little sister, it's my little brother, and his name is Sasuke." I blushed out of embarrassment, and looked down at the little boy.

"Well, he looks like a girl." I countered, smirking at the young Uchiha boy. He merely scowled at me.

"Hn, whatever." I relaxed a bit, despite the screams being heard from outside, and the obvious cold, scary aura that saturated the very air. I leaned my head up against the back of a couch, and relaxed." So...What have you been doing? You're not being such a bother as much anymore." I cracked an eye at him, and smirked. This was honestly the most I had ever heard him speak to me.

"You're not the only one who's being trained. I'll have you know that I have an awesome sensei."

"You mean your father actually let you?"

"He didn't really have much of a choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?" I shook my head, and shrugged. The news that had been told to me, although somewhat old, was still a sore spot for me. It was a story better left for another time.

"Nothing." I smiled up at him, and then leaned back again. I could still feel him staring at me. I glanced at him, and then looked away. The trembles had stopped. As well as the menacing feeling. I glanced at Itachi, and then crawled out from the hiding place.

"Will you stop moving around? Sasuke-kun's starting to fall asleep." Itachi hissed at me. I glanced at him as he crawled from under the table.

"Nobody told you to follow me under there." I pointed out, and then went over to the window.

"I did it so you wouldn't be scared." I rolled my eyes, and opened the curtain. It was true. I could no longer see the monster. I put a hand to my fast beating heart, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Kami, that monster's gone." I glanced back at Itachi, who held a snoring Sasuke in his arms." You should put him down to sleep."

"I know, you don't have to tell me. I'm waiting for you to go."

"Shisui-san told me to wait here, and then he and Kohana-chan would take me home." Itachi scowled at me, and then shook his head with a sigh.

"Ok, fine...Just don't mess with anything while I put him to bed."

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed, and looked around the house.

It was a good two hours before anyone came home. At this point, Itachi and I were nearly falling asleep, barely winding down the night's events. I cracked an eye open, hoping to see my cousin or Shisui, but I had no such luck. Mikoto and Fugaku entered their home, casting a short glance at Itachi and me. We slept on opposite sides of the same couch.

"Why don't you send the girl home? Her mother has to be worried after this night's events." Mikoto nodded, and I quickly closed my eyes. I felt her gently shake me. I groaned, and then opened my eyes, feigning that I had been asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Mikoto questioned, looking tired, and worn. She was dirty, and was marred with bruises.

"Shisui-san and Kohana-chan sent me here when they found me lost. I guess I was kinda close." I offered as an excuse, and yawned. Mikoto smiled.

"Well, it's safe for you to go now if you'd like. I'll escort you home." I nodded, and stretched, suddenly feeling tired.

"Ok." Mikoto smiled, and then looked up at her husband.

"You go on to bed, Fugaku. I'll be there as soon as Takara-chan is home."

"Alright...Be careful..." She smiled, and then looked back at me.

"Let's go." I nodded, and then jumped off the couch. I took a hold of her pale, outstretched hand, and followed her out...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

The next day, I learned what had really happened to my brief sensei, Minato, and his wife. They had died protecting the village from the monsters attack. The days that followed, the village seemed oddly in slow motion. Even my own training with Koharu didn't have the same energy it had before. If anything, his mind seemed distant. I felt my own sadness at learning of their deaths. I had known them for a very short time, but I had grown attached in an odd sort of way. I liked them, and missed them.

The funeral of the Fourth and his wife was really big, as expected. Nearly everyone from the village was there, and placed a single rose on the graves. The Fourth's picture was up, surrounded by the sweet smelling flowers. His stern expression was almost the exact opposite of how I had seen him act. Many other Shinobi had died during the attack, and declared heroes. I felt sorry for the families they had left behind, and left me that much more appreciative of my own family.

When we all went back to Auntie's home, everyone morose, and in their own world, I clung tightly to my parents. Along with Shinobi, some civilians had died as well, tragic accidents, and I realized how close I was to losing my own family. My resolve to become stronger for their sake became stronger than it was before...

** Character Profile Part four: Eiko Kotensu**

** Name: Eiko Kotensu**

** Birthday: December 15(28 years old, Sagittarius)**

** Eye color: Brown**

** Hair color: Brown**

** Height: 160.0 cm (5 foot 5 inches)**

** Weight: 50.8 kg (112 pounds)**

** Favorite food: Donburi with oyakodon or kaisendon**

** Least Favorite food: Curry Rice**

** Blood Type: B**

** Family: Mamorou Himura (husband)**

** Miharu Kotensu (sister)**

** Kohana Tsuboki (Niece)**

** Takara Himura (daughter)**

** Personality: honest, forthright, light hearted, smart, excellent communication skills, has a sharp tongue, prone to change, restless, and flirtatious. She has a way with words like no other when she chooses to speak. She can try to across as nice and friendly but usually ends up hurting others feelings or just downright annoying to others. She is not at all gifted at dealing out compliments. Most compliments will come off as insult, and any attempts to fix them will not come out right. She is an animal lover. She is the first to try, and cheer up a friend when they are down. Though she isn't the greatest at it, she will nonetheless try. People find themselves smiling or laughing in her prescen whether they want to or not. She can have a bit of a temper, and be a bit of perfectionist. She is especially protective of her child.**


	7. a new chapter begins

**Chapter Seven: A New Chapter Begins**

** A/n: There will be a time skip in this chapter, about three years, so Itachi and Takara are about 7 years old at this point. Anyways, let me know what ya all think ^^**

_Sometimes the slightest things change the directions of our lives, the merest breath of a circumstance, a random moment that connects like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled, and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark. - Bryce Coutenay_

It had been three years since the Kyuubi attack on Kohona. In that three years, the new, or should I say old, Hokage was chosen. The previous Third Hokage was renamed Hokage. Being as old as he was, he couldn't be directly involved in my training as much as the previous Hokage was, but he did watch a few times when he wasn't too busy. Koharu was a tough teacher, but I quickly learned from him.

Though, I was very slow to get things, once I had them, I had them good. As with most people in my clan, I soon found I was more of a ninjutsu type, but we didn't do anything above the very basic with me being young. I learned that with taijutsu I had little to no skill.

Three years came, and passed. My parents and I were desperately missing our old home, but with deal we had made, we were to stay in the Leaf village. Itachi had entered the Academy, and with my training, we had few opportunities to see each other. We saw each other more often than I did my other friends I had made, which did make me feel bad. I made sure to spend time with them as much as I possibly could in between my breaks, however with Kaori; it always revolved around one subject...

"You really should enroll, Takara-chan, and then you'd see what I mean! He's so good! Did you hear they're gonna move him to the graduating class?"

"Really? He's that good. Guess I didn't really notice."

"How could you not notice? He spends time with ya!"

"It's not like we fight, ya know." I answered, looking away from the blonde. She rolled her blue, and then looked over at her apathic friend, Emiru. I honestly didn't get how those two could remain friends with their personatiles being polar opposites. Maybe it was just some sort of opposites attract kind of thing. I wasn't sure.

"Emiru-chan, why don't you tell Takara-chan about Itachi-kun?" I looked back at them, and noticed both of them were blushing. I scowled, immedtaly getting the hint. They both liked him. I knew that. But so did nearly every girl in the village.

"Shut up..."Emiru complained, and took a sip of her milkshake she had purchased. Kaori shrugged, and then looked at me with a wide grin.

"Whatever, I think Itachi-kun's pretty cute, don't you think Takara-chan?" I blushed, and looked away with a scowl.

"He's fine, I guess." I mumbled, my face growing hotter.

"You say that but your burning face says something else but hey! Get in line! Everyone likes him." I rolled my eyes seemingly for the millionth time. I looked at the clock. It was nearing two o clock. I was supposed to meet Koharu less than twenty minutes at the Hokage's private training grounds, but I wasn't worried. He was always late. Always late, and always with a lame excuse. I sighed, and got off the chair. Just because he was neglecting his duties as sensei, didn't mean I was going to ignore my duties as a student.

"I'll see you guys around. I gotta train." Kaori pouted at me, and crossed her arms. Emiru had a more passive look on her face.

"You're always training lately! Can't you take a break?"

"Sorry, but I really can't. I'll see you guys around." I grabbed the backpack I had packed with books; my parents were beginning to teach me to read and write about three months prior, and ran over to the private training grounds...

I ended up sitting here for three hours, and considered just leaving when Koharu showed up. I immedtaly jumped up, and pointed at him accusingly.

"Ok! What's the excuse this time Koharu-sensei! That cat peeing on the furniture thing is a bit weird, and outdated! The coffee thing is old too! So is that pretty lady excuse! If you're gonna lie, Sensei, at least come up with new and exciting ones! You know-"

"Whoa there Half-pint! Before you bit my head off, and make us both look like asses, I bought you a gift. I had to clear it with Lord Third first. "I quirked an eyebrow at him, and crossed my arms.

"Ok, that's a new one. Ok, what are we learning today?"

"We're not learning anything."

"Then, why am I here?!" I huffed, crossing my arms with a scowl." I could be spending time with my friends and enjoying myself for once!"

"Don't jump the gun, Half-Pint-"

"Stop calling me that! It's annoying!"

"Is she really like that all the time? I'd rather not hear to that babble all day. I have to deal with it every day with Sasuke-kun." I blushed, and stopped mid rant at the familiar voice.

"She's always like that, but that's most women in my clan for you. They are wild, and fiery. It takes the right person to calm their flames down." He winked at me, making me blush. I scowled, couldn't help but think this was some sort of conspiracy on his part. "In fact, Itachi-kun, this is the first time she's been quiet this long."

"Well, as long as she isn't biting my head off, I'll be fine." Itachi stepped out from behind Koharu. I blushed, and then noticed that his father was also coming, along with the Third Hokage.

"Ok, so what the hell is going on?" I looked at Koharu confused. However, my words came off as accusatory rather than curious.

"Calm down will you Kid. Nobody is gonna kill you. You just gotta spar against Itachi-kun." I looked at Itachi, and scowled. It wasn't so much that I was going to fight him. It was just that nobody had ever bothered to tell me until the last minute. Nobody gave me any chance to prepare, and by the look Itachi was giving me...It was likely nobody had told him what was going to happen either.

"Why do I have to spar against him? Can't I just do my regular training? I'm not ready for hand-to-hand combat yet, even you told me that just yesterday, Koharu-sensei. Can I opt out?"

"No, this is mandatory. You and Itachi-kun will fight. Now stop being arguementive. The Hokage and Fugaku-san are almost in ear shot. I don't want to be embarrassed."

"Maybe I'll just be louder!" I challenged, but immedtaly quieted down when Sensei shot me his famous warning glare that I knew better than to disobey.

The Hokage looked at each of us for a moment while we bowed in respect, and then straightened ourselves out. Itachi and I looked at the Hokage, waiting for some sort of explanation. Well, at least I was. I couldn't speak for the emotionless Itachi. The Third gave us a kind smile before going on with his speech.

"This spar is to test how far you've each come. Itachi, you know this will be a part of your graduation test." I glanced at Itachi, impressed. What I had heard from the gossiping Kaori turned out to be true after all. Knowing that, and knowing he was fighting against me, boosted my ego way up. I stood confidently as the Hokage looked at me."Takara-chan, you've studied hard these past three years. This is to evaluate your progress." I nodded, understanding the meaning behind the words. Itachi glanced at me for a second. I recognized the look. The same look he gave me the night of the Nine Tail attack when I had told him that my father pretty much couldn't deny me this training..."Alright, make the traditional sign, and then beging the fighting. The usual rules apply." We both nodded.

"Do us well, Itachi-kun. Don't disappoint."

"Same goes for you, Takara-chan. Show me these past three years haven't been a waste of time." Itachi and I faced each other, and made the traditional sign of combat before going at it.

I was all pumped for this fight, ready to show the Hokage, and Koharu just how far I had come, but it was clear that I was way out of my league. Itachi dodged every blow I attempted at him. He could easily block my advances, and he seemingly had absolutely no blind spots. Nearly every strike of his hit me. I was worn down not ten minutes into the spar. I was getting frustrated, which made my movements that much sloppy. Itachi had more of a...Sort of grace to every movement of his. I was jealous. I had worked so hard, and yet Itachi had managed to make me feel like I was nothing more than a rookie who knew nothing.

I need to find a way to cheat. Maybe I can activate my Omnigon. It's the only way to keep going on. I thought for a moment as I managed to dodge a blow to my shoulder. No, they'll know...Well, I'm not sure about the Hokage, but Sensei is bound to know. But, I can't afford to lose this fight, and it's not necessarily cheating if I use it...They didn't set any rules... However, despite the inner battle, I didn't activate my Omnigon. I was determined to win this fight.

"Alright, that's enough. The victor is Itachi Uchiha." I frowned, feeling resentful towards the boy." Now, make the traditional ending sign." I was relcaunt at first, still feeling the anger and resentment of my lose, but made the sign with Itachi. We interlocked our two fingers for a moment, and then untangled them. Itachi smirked at me.

"Next time, Takara-chan, don't hold back." I blushed at his whispered words. How the hell did he know what I had been thinking? I shook my head, and scowled.

"Whatever."

"Don't be a sore loser." He whispered back challenging before the adults came to us. Fugaku looked at his son, pride flashing so clearly in his eyes. I didn't look at my own sensei, for fear of what I would find in them.

"You did well, Itachi-kun." Fugaku's eyes looked at me for a brief moment, and then looked back at his son." Are we free to go?" The older Uchiha looked up at the Hokage, who nodded slightly.

"Go on."

"Thank you, Hokage- sama." Both Itachi and Fugaku voiced at the same time, bowing, and then taking their leave. The Sandaime looked at me as Itachi and Fugaku began to walk away. I looked back at the two retreating figures. Itachi looked back at me, smiling for a second, and then looking forward. My eyes flickered back to the Hokage, my body tensed up.

"You'll have no need to worry, Takara-chan. It really was an unfair match up. Who could expect you to surpass a genius?" Something in the tone of the man rubbed me the wrong way, but I tried not to let my irrtance show." You need a good rest. Go home, and get rest." I nodded, and looked at my Sensei. We both bowed, and then took our leave.

During the entire walk home, Koharu was unusually quiet. I looked at him a couple of times, and noticed the way his jaw was set in a hard line. I tensed, fearing he was angry with me. However, he seemed to relax when we took a sit on a bench.

"Kobayashi are a very prideful clan. We are proud of who we are, and of our abilities. Sometimes, well. Most of the time, it can make us very arrogant, and egotistical." I looked at him, head tilted, and eyebrows scrunched together in confusion." So, when things don't go our way, we tend to take it very personally, and we get angry. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I try to be different, but I'm really no better. I don't want to be the kind of Sensei I have been towards you. I know you got angry, and frustrated, and I'm sorry. I overestimated your abilities, and thought you could take on the village's genius. I built up your own ego too much, and I only lead you to disappointment."

"It's not that bad. It's not like anything bad is gonna happen." I whispered, looking at my feet.

"The point is, I'm not going to be so hard on you anymore. Nor am I going to guilt trip you into doing things you don't want to do. I don't want you to get scared, or feel that you're not up to par. You're still young. You still have time to grow up, to grow into yourself, and your abilities. Don't rush getting there, ok?" I glanced back at him, and smiled.

"Alright...Then when I'm older, I can kick Itachi-kun's butt." Sensei laughed, and ruffled my hair.

"That's right Half-pint, that's right."

** Story Creation: Part Two: Kobayashi clan part 2**

** As mentioned before, the Kobayashi have abilities that aren't seen very often outside their clan or the Sato clan, even if their skills are better. Because they know what they can do, and what they are capable of, they tend to hold themselves in very high regard. They can be very proud, and stubborn. They talk about their clan with reverence, and will quickly become defensive if anyone critizes their clan. The Kobayashi are inclined towards pride, and being narristic. They have high intelltic, especially among the males, and have good analytical skills, again especially among the males. They do everything, and anything they can if it means the benefit of their clan. Most Kobayashi can be very harsh, and judgmental of those outside their clan, but very loving, and protective, and accepting of those inside their clan.**

** Kobayashi tend to have arranged marriages with distant members of their own clan. They have to go through with the marriage before their 21st birthday, and very rarely will the marriage be declared unfit during that duration. Although the marriages are arranged at birth, the two grow up very close to one another, the reason behind this being that the Kobayashi hope for the two to eventually fall in love with one another, increasing the chances of a happy marriage.**

** As teachers, they have high expectations, and usually teach those within their clan. Since they have such high expectations, they can be harsh when expectations fall short. They are not above manipulation to make sure their will is done.**

** When training their own clan, they usually stay within children whose affinity matches their own. Fire stick with fire, water with water, and so and so forth. Training begins as soon as the child's affinity is revealed to the child, usually by the age of two or three.**

** The Kobayashi also have four separate branches of the family that correspond to each natural affinity. Water have blue eyes and brown hair, usually in braids. The Earth users have green eyes and black hair, usually cropped short. The fire users have jet black hair and golden eyes. Air users have grey eyes and light brown and at times blonde hair, usually down. Although, the clan in general wears a necklace with a single ring in the center, and golden earrings, and golden arm bands, each affinity branch wears their own colors. Water users wear blues. Females of this branch have dresses; males wear a shirt and black pants. Earth users wear green and light brown. Females and males dress the same as water users. Fire users wear red and black, typically the same as both water and earth users. Air users wear yellow and orange. Females wear dresses, and the males wear a collared shirt, and pants.**

** Having two affinities that are equaled to one another is a very rare occurrence, but happens when two Kobayashi of two different braches reproduce together, which is also rare considering when Kobayashi marry their kids off, they marry within the same affinity. Another rare occurrence is the appearance of the Omnigon.**

** It is activated when the user is exposed to true fear for the first time. Due that fact, it is often activated at a young age. When activated, with the right training, it enhances ones stamina, and allows for faster healing rate. This is the first stage of activation.**

** The second activation, which is more likely to happen at an older age, it is opened when exposed to true pain, and hate. In very rare cases, it is active at the same time as the first stage. It allows the ability to read minds of Kobayashi, Sato, and those extremely close to them. Sending pictures is harder, and takes more out of them. They also have the ability to create false memories, make someone forget or remember anything they want the victim to forget or remember. Though it can be blocked, and cause the person attempting these, extreme pain in the head.**

** One can tell when a Kobayashi has the Omnigon active when a light blue, dull coloring appears around the outer rim of the users eyes.**

** The danger of the Omnigon is that once the second stage is open, it can cause the user to become very sick, and fragile. They are also prone to becoming power hungry, and abuse their power. Because of this, the few that have the Omnigon are very feared by those even inside their own clan. Most have been killed before the second stage can activate. Due to that fact, the Omnigon is obscure in the Kobayashi.**


	8. now the tides turn

**Chapter Eight: Now the tides Turn**

** A/N: I know, I know according to the last chapter at the end, some things I had put regarding Takara, and the people who came to visit in regards to the clan. I do have plans to fix that, but I don't have plans to make them her parents. You could say they are less sort of like ambassadors. I don't plan to show her parents until later, which means I have to go back, and fix that as well. Just bear with the story, and ignore my technicalities. Most of these chappies are written when I'm half asleep, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Anyways, let me know what you think ^^ Enjoy this chappie~!**

_I breathe you in, inhale the way you smell, inhale the way you live. How come every step I take towards us, is another step away from you? - Unknown_

"I think you need a break from all this. Training." My father said off handily one day. It was five weeks after Itachi had kicked my ass in our spar. I looked over at my father, confused.

"Daddy what do you mean?"

"I mean, I think it's about time we take a family vacation. We haven't taken one since we agreed to come here." I pursed my lips, and turned back to the vase that was filled with water. Currently, Koharu had decided to put a hold on the fire work, and decided to work on my water skills. The basics, which meant I had to make the water move back and forth, like a small wave. So far, it was going pretty good. I moved my hand back, and forth as my dad continued to talk, and the water seemed to sway with the movements of my hands. "Are you listening, Takara-chan?" I looked at my father, and nodded.

"Yeah, you mentioned visiting the Emerald place in the Wood Village, right?"

"Yes, and it's at least two months away. We need to inform-"

"I don't want to go." I looked back at the water, a frown on my lips. I really didn't want to go. I wanted to stay, and train, and see my friends.

"I'm not asking what you want, I'm telling you what the plan is. We do have to clear it first."

"I told you, I don't want to go. Things are too good to just leave."

"I'm not arguing about this." I glared up at my father, and then looked down at the water that had begun to still.

"I don't think they'd give it an ok, Dad. They have to go through a whole process and then-"

"Even Shinobi take breaks. You can't be working yourself to the bone. Just look at Kohana-chan, she's a genin, and she takes breaks. Look, she's reading one of those teen magazines." I looked over at my cousin. She was laid about the couch, her legs crossed over the arm of the worn out couch wearing a t-shirt, and a skirt that was hiked up to her thighs due to her position on the couch.

"Well, ok I get the point. I'll go hang out with a friend." My father sighed, and shook his head.

"Ok, but we're still going to take that vacation. You need a break from all this." I frowned at my father. He merely gave me a small smile, and then walked off. I looked back at my cousin. She looked relaxed enough. I stood up on my feet, and walked over to her.

"Koko-neechan?"

"Oh god what do you want?" I frowned at her, and crossed my arms. Sure I had unintellionally sounded whiny, but I didn't think it warranted that sort of reaction.

"I was just going to ask if you knew if Itachi-kun was busy today is all. Why do you treat me like some sort of pest lately?" Kohana rolled her eyes, and looked at me as if I was stupid.

"That's because you are a pest. All you do is want to hang out with him. Don't you have any other friends?"

"I do. It's just Itachi-kun's better. He doesn't annoy me half the time."

"If your other friends annoy you, why hang out with them?" I had no words to rebuttal. Kohana had a point.

"Because I do that's why." Kohana sighed, and rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever it's soo not my business...And if you're gonna just stand there, and keep bugging me until I tell ya then you best try your luck at one of the training grounds. Chances are that Sasuke-kun is with him, but Shisui-kun is out on a mission, so you won't see him."

"I don't want to see Shisui-san. I want to see Itachi-kun. And thanks for telling me."

"Yeah, ok. Go on, and leave me alone." I scowled at her, and then turned my back.

"Ok, tell my dad I'll see him later."

"Yeah, ok." I sighed, not believing she heard me, and then walked to the door. I put on my shoes, and then walked out the door.

The streets were filled with people, though that wasn't much of a surprise considering that it was getting close to the day of the Kyuubi Festival. It was the day the village celebrated being saved from the Nine Tails Attack that could have oblivrated the village out of existence. The day also symbolized the day the Fourth Shinobi war ended. Maybe not officially, but still. The attack and the defeat was basically the end of the last war. It was also the day people celebrated those who were lost, those who became heroes because of their sacrifice to save the village. Especially the Fourth.

Due to the special time of year, most Shinobi were given some time off. Those who were on missions would soon be returning home in a weeks' time before the festival. Most people were in very high spirits, and had already set up shops, selling things for the upcoming festival.

"Man, I wish I had bought along my wallet..." I whispered as I looked among the masks that were on display.

"Takara-chan!" I gasped as I was hugged tightly by Kaori. I looked over at her as she smiled widely at me." I'm like soo happy to see you!"

"We saw each other last week." I commented, and looked back at the masks.

"That's not the point, man. I'm saying it like feels like forever since we saw each other. Are you still training?"

"Yeah." I glanced back at my smiling friend. "Why?"

"Did you hear Itachi-kun graduated?"

"Yupp." I still felt a bit of a sting at having to admit that. Admit that he had won our match with no effort. Not even breaking a sweat. Sure, Kaori didn't know that, but it still stung my pride.

"I told you he totally would. He's amazing, and he was the top of our class, not surprising or anything."

"Yeah." For once, the clueless girl seemed to get the hint that I had no interest in speaking about any of that. Or maybe she just thought I didn't want to talk to her. Either way, she got quiet, and looked at the masks with me.

"I feel bad for forgetting your birthday; I'll buy you something to make up for it." I glanced at her, and smiled.

"You don't have to. That was over two months ago."

"That is beside the point." I looked at her, surprised. "Look, I just want to be nice, and I got some extra cash. They won't have any of these around when the festival comes around." I smiled, and then looked at each mask.

I chose one that looked had tiny slits for eyes, and was shaped to resemble a cat, complete with the ear like quality on top of the mask. It was completely white with three whisker imprints on each side of the mouth, which was cut into a wide smile. There were red accents in a swirl pattern on the sides, starting at the edge, and ending mid check, and a green diamond shaped painted in center. I smiled at Kaori.

"Thank you. Remind me to repay ya."

"You don't have to." Kaori blushed, and smiled shyly, something I had never seen from her before. "But if you insist, I'll let you know on the day of the Kyuubi Festival." I nodded, and then looked around.

"Hey, have you, by chance, seen Itachi-kun around?"

"Yeah. Last I saw him; he was walking with his brother not too far from here. If you're fast enough, I'm sure you can still find him." I smiled, and quickly hugged her. She hugged back.

"Hey, let's hang out later, ok? Maybe we can have a sleep over!"

"That'd be nice, but I gotta go. I gotta babysit." I nodded, and waved her off.

I looked around for Itachi, and soon found him walking hand in hand with his younger brother. I could hear Sasuke rambling about some sort of training he wanted his brother to teach him. It seemed like his older brother was ignoring him almost completely.

"Why don't you say something instead of just following us around, Takara-chan?" I blushed, and stopped at the same time both Uchiha boys turned to face me. One with a confused, almost angry, expression and the other with a passive, non-caring expression. I felt my checks grow hotter.

"I...I wasn't following you. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going."

"You're a terrible liar." He smirked slightly." Are you still mad that I beat you?"

"No." It was obviously a lie, and it was very clear Itachi didn't believe me either.

"Right. So what did you want then?"

"Big Brother, let's go. Mom and Dad are expecting us back." Sasuke tugged impatiently at his brother's arm, and looked at me cautiously. Itachi looked at him, and then at me. I suddenly lost nerve, and looked at my feet. "Big Brother?" Sasuke impatiently tugged at Itachi's pants. Sasuke eyed me while doing so. I looked up at Itachi, smiling slightly.

"You go on ahead home. I...I'll just head back myself. If I'm fast enough, I might just catch up with Kaori-chan." I turned to leave, my face burning.

"Why don't you just wait here?" I looked back at Itachi, confused again.

"Why?"

"I'll take Sasuke-kun home, and then we can train together." I nodded, and then looked at a clearly disgruntled boy. Sasuke glared at me hard as he and Itachi walked away. I suddenly remembered the mask that Kaori had bought me. I looked at it, admiring the work while I waited for Itachi.

It took thirty minutes. I wasn't sure why I hung around so long, but I did. I looked up as Itachi came into view. He looked at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"I noticed that mask earlier. Did you buy it for the Kyuubi Festival?" I nodded as we began walking around the streets.

"Yeah...Actually, Kaori-chan had bought it for me."

"She did? I never knew her to do anything like that for anyone without wanting something in return." He shrugged." Who knows-?"

"Well...She did say I'd have to repay her later, but she didn't specify." Itachi nodded the smirking still in place." So...Where are we headed?" I looked back at him, but he shrugged.

"Can't we just look around, Takara-chan? I don't feel like training right now." I nodded, and looked at the different shops.

For the next hour, Itachi and I looked around at the different shops. We looked at all the treats they were selling, and all the gifts. Itachi and I spoke more than we had since I had known him. I felt happy about that. The agurement I had with my father passed into the back of my mind, but I knew I couldn't ignore the problem forever.

"As nice as it's been talking with ya, I really have to go home." I frowned as Itachi suddenly said those words. Truth be told, I did not want to go home. Itachi's black eyes looked at me softly, and he touched my shoulder gently. I looked back him, feeling slightly confused." Hey, we can meet up again, ok? Maybe tomorrow?" I smiled smally, and nodded.

"Yeah, sounds nice." I quickly looked away.

"Alright. See ya." I turned to look at him so I could reply, but he had already walked away. I pursed my lips, and sighed again.

"I should go home." I whispered, feeling sullen. I dragged my feet in the direction of my home.

My body tensed up as I walked into my auntie's home. My father sat on the couch, a blank look on his face. My mother had a slight smile on her face as she read a book. Kohana was painting her fingernails. She glanced up at me, and then looked away as she continued.

"Daddy, do we still have to go on vacation? The Kyuubi Festival is only three days away, and Kaori-chan-"

"We're leaving two weeks from now Hime. You don't have to worry about missing the festival." I sighed in defeat, and nodded. My last line of excuses was effectively blown down by my father's words. My father was too stubborn a man to change his mind once it was made up. I sat beside my mother, and laid my head against her shoulder. Mother glanced at me, smiled smally, and then wound an arm around my shoulders, holding me closer to her body.

"You'll love Ember Isle. I heard it's the most relaxing place in the whole world." I glanced at my mother in confusion.

"Ember Isle? I thought we were visiting the emerald mines?" My father glanced at me with a small smile.

"Change of plans, Hime. Ember Isle is only a month away." I felt there was something they weren't telling me, but I chose to ignore it as I closed my eyes, and listened to the soft movement of my mother's breathing.


	9. the feastival

**Chapter Nine: The Feastival**

Have you ever watched a leaf leave a tree? It falls upwards first, and then drifts towards the ground, just as I find myself drifting towards you.- Beth Kephart

The day of the Kyuubi Feastival finally arrived. To say the least, everyone seemed to be in high spirits. Even Kohana, who had been moody with me at the time, seemed to lighten up. We spent the entire day together getting ready for the day's events. She helped me get into my new komino that my mother had designed. It was white, made out of a soft silky like material, with red petals along the dress. A red sash tied it together in the center. To top off the look, Kohana did my hair in a very traditional style. When she was finished, I couldn't help but admire the way my slim body looked in the slightly shimmery material.

"You look so beautiful Koko-neechan." I complimented, looking up at her. Kohana smiled at me before going back to fixing her brown hair.

It wasn't just a lie either. She really did look pretty. In the past three years, she went from being slightly flat chested to starting to develop a full figured body. She wasn't shy about showing it off either. If her tight fitting shirt, and pants had anything to say about it.

"Well...One day, you'll look like this too, and then you'll be pretty too."

"If I'm gonna be weird like you Koko-neechan, then I don't want to look like that." Kohana laughed, and ruffled my hair slightly. I frowned, and moved from her touch. She merely laughed, and turned back to the vanity. She began to put mascara on.

"Well, nature eventually will catch up. Then you'll be hormonal too." I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." I made another face, and then began to kick my legs. I felt slightly amused at the way my milky legs peeked out from the material from a brief second before disappearing again. It was like my legs were playing peek-a-boo with me. After ten minutes, I looked back at Kohana, who was checking over her make up.

"Koko-neechan, when I grow up, am I going to be crazy like you?" Kohan gave me an amused look, and smirked.

"You think I'm crazy, Kid?" I giggled at her tone, that playful tone." Ok, but when you go through your hormonal changes, I'll be right here, laughing at you because you're acting crazy."

"But I already told ya that I'm not gonna go through those changes." She looked at me with an amused look.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"What makes you so sure?" SHe turned, and looked at me with her arms crossed. Her leg was prompting her against the vanity, and she still had that smirk on her lips. I blushed, and quickly looked away.

"I...I dunno! Stop asking me questions." Kohana laughed, and shook her head. I looked back at her." So what changes are you talking about? I mean, what's going to happen to me?" Kohana blushed, and turned to look away from me.

"Hey, I'm not your mother. If you really wanna know, why don't you go ask Auntie?" I blushed, and shook my head.

"No thanks. I'm good." Kohana smirked, and looked back at the mirror one last time.

"Aaannnd speaking of being good, I think I'm all ready. C'mon, let's go." I grabbed my cousin's hand, and walked out with her.

Auntie and the other adults stood as we entered the room. Auntie gave us an annoyed look, and then looked at her daughter. I walked over to my mother, and held onto her long skirt.

"Can't you grab a jacket? I'm not taking you out in poilet society when you look like that. You're a shinobi. Start dressing like one." Kohana sighed, and rolled her eyes. "If it'll get you to shut up Mother, I'll go change my shirt."

"Thank you." Kohana rolled her eyes, and turned sharply back to her room. SHe slammed the door shut behind her. Auntie looked at me with a slightly annoyed look." Don't y ou ever give your parents this much stress. Be good." I looked up at my mother, who gave me a small smile.

"I'll make no such promises." I answered, to which my father gave an amused laugh. My mother and Auntie merely gave an exasperated sigh.

Ten minutes later, Kohana came out wearing a shirt that was more loose fitting. My auntie nodded, and then we moved out into the very busy streets. The Featsival began with a parade. There were a small number of floats, and people handed things out such as necklaces, candies, and drinks. Kohana had stuck closely with the family, but like me, her grey eyes seemed to be searching for something or someone. It didn't take me long to figure out who it could have been that she was looking for. My eyes scanned the crowd. Beside us to the right was a family. A beautiful woman with a very curvaceous figure, and purplish hair, and white eyes similar to Kai's eyes was nearest to us. She had a rounded stomach due to pregnancy, and beside her stood a timid looking toddler. On the other side of the young toddler was a man with long brown hair, white eyes, and a harsh expression. His arms were crossed as he seemed to be taking in everything around him.

My eyes shifted to the other side of us where more shinobi seemed to stand. The person beside us was a man with short brown hair, green eyes, and a cocky expression. My eyes shifted up to my father who held me closer to himself. I clung to his pants leg. After the parade, shops opened, and began selling things. My mother handed me my mask that I hadn't picked up, and smiled.

"Why don't you go with Kohana-chan, and have some fun dear?" I looked up at Kohana who had gestured for me to come with her.

"Ok.."I mummbled,and went over to my less than reluctant cousin as the adult walked away. Kohana looked at me with a slight smile on her face, her hands on hips as she looked at the mask in my hands.

"Lemme see that mask. I'll show ya how to wear it." I gave her a look, but handed it to her anyways. Kohana grinned as she knelt in front of me, and put the mask over my face, and fastened it behind my head. The mask felt weird on my face. It felt heavy. Every breath I took felt like it was being trapped inside, creating more heat. The small cut for the mouth, and eyes provided little to relieve what I felt. I wanted to take it off, and forget about it, but the look on Kohana's face..I wanted to keep it on. "Ok, let's go."

"Go where?" Another thing I hated about the mask was every sound seemed vibrated around me. I hated that too.

"I don't know. Shopping or something." I sighed, and followed her around while she shopped.

The next big event that drew everyone together was the memorial to the Fourth Hokage, and the fallen heros. Everyone placed a rose, or a letter by the graves. It was the only sombering thing about the festival. People were quiet, and not saying much. I don't think anyone even cracked a small hint of a smile. Not that I blamed them in any way.

"It's sad, isn't it? The way Fourth sacrificed everything to protect the village." I jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of Itachi. I glanced at him, and shrugged slightly. "Sad? Why would you call it sad?" I glanced at him, my eyebrows quirked."Someone who would risk their own life for their village is considered a hero, or at least should be. Besides, he was the Hokage...It was his job to make sure this village is safe." Itachi smiled slightly.

"It's sad because of everything he left behind. He wasn't that much older than Father. Guess that's why I call it sad." I shrugged, and looked around. Some people were filing out. No doubt getting ready for the fireworks that would soon begin as soon as it was completely dark. My father looked down at us with a curious expression.

"Itachi-kun, what are your doing here? Where's your family?" My mother looked at us, and looked around as my father spoke.

"Sasuke-kun was being annoying, so I came over here when I saw you guys. That's not a problem is it?"

"Umm, no...I guess not." My father looked away from Itachi, and at my mother, who shrugged. Itachi smirked, and looked at me. I blushed, and looked away. I gripped my father's hand tightly as we began walking away. Itachi followed.

Father chose a spot near the river where Itachi's family was sitting. Sasuke immdetaly glomped Itachi, and threw me a glare. Kohana and Shisui had their spot under a tree.

"If you sit closer to the water, it makes the fireworks even prettier when you see them reflected in the water." I glanced at Itachi, unsure if he was talking to me until I noticed the stare at me. I nodded. I looked up at my dad, and gently tugged on his pants. He looked at me.

"I'm gonna sit with Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun over by the water. Itachi-kun says the fireworks are even prettier there." My father nodded.

"Just be careful." I nodded, and then followed Itachi, and the shadowing Sasuke over near the banks of the river.

The fireworks started not too soon after everyone was situated. I was fairly used to fireworks, but the sound they made always scared me. The loudness that sounded like thunder during a storm is what scared me the most, especially since we were sitting so close to them. However, I tried to be brave. I didn't want Itachi or anyone to think that I was some sort of crybaby. Espically considering I was undergoing special training by the Hokage. Or at least the Hokage presided over my training. The point was, I didn't want anyone to view me as weak.

However, old habits die hard. As soon as the big ones went off, lighting the sky in colors of red, green, blue, and yellow, I couldn't help but suck in my breath, and hold it. My body tensed up, and my eyes looked around in the dim lighting for my parents, but as another boom went off, I felt too scared to even move.

"Whoa! Big brother was right! The fireworks are prettier when they're being reflected in the water! Lookie Takara-chan!"Itachi smiled at me, but I was too frozen to really look.

"Takara-chan, are you feeling ok?" Itachi touched my arm gently. I shook my head, and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm ok." My voice sounded weak, and even I didn't believe my own words. I looked at the water, concentrating on the way the fireworks looked in the rippling black waters.

"Are you sure? You look kinda out of it." Itachi touched my shoulder again. I looked at him, and nodded slightly.

"I'm fine, I promise."

"It's ok to admit that you're afraid." Itachi whispered into my ear. I looked at him, and shrugged.

"I'm ok." I whispered more harshly. Sasuke glanced at us.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrows scrunching together." You look pale." I tensed again as another round of fireworks went off.

"I..I'm fine.." I whispered but my voice sounded unsure, and timid. I looked at Sasuke with a forced smile, but I could tell that even he didn't believe me.

"Well, if you say so." Itachi sighed, and turned back to watch the sky as it illuminated with colors. I tensed up with every boom that seemed to shake the ground.

The fireworks didn't last that long. That I was thankful for at least. I was able to relax, and feel my heart rate begin to go down. Itachi glanced back at me with a slight smirk on his face. He held out his hand to me. I took it with shaky hands, and stood up.

"You know, it really is ok to admit when you're afraid. It's not some weakness ya know." He whispered to me while Sasuke was babbling about something.

"I wasn't that afraid." I stubbornly whispered.

"Right. I thought you'd bolt if you weren't so frozen."

"I was fine until you mentioned me being afraid."

"Psh whatever." I rolled my eyes, but I still couldn't help but smile the same smile that always seemed to ghost my lips whenever I was around him...


	10. this is where it ends

**Chapter Ten: This is Where it Ends**

** A/n: No, it is not the ending, but it is the end of what I consider the filler arc. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

_For some reason I believed that if you fell in love it was a guaranteed thing that your path would cross with his, and I never wondered how it would feel to fall in love with a man whose future just couldn't include you.- Laura Pritchett_

"What do you mean we have to stay here?!" I stiffened up at the sound of my father shouting angrily. It was three days after the Kyuubi Feastival. Koharu had been running me ragged for the past two days. I was looking foreward to coming to my normally peaceful home, and take a long, well deserved, good nap, eat dinner, and then take a nice, long, well deserved hoof night's sleep.

"Koharu-san protested. There's nothing we can do." My mother's voice sounded tired. Like they had already discussed this once before. I felt unease growing in me. I knew there was something I was missing here. There was something underneath the underneath, and I just couldn't read it. It made me competely uneasy.

"Why'd he protest? He's been expecting her to go way past her limits, and he protested just a little break?" My father's voice just sounded angrier and angrier with each word he spoke, which just made me even more nervous. I had never heard my parents sound like this.

"He is Kobayashi. He expects alot out of his students, and that includes Takara-chan."

"Whatever." I bit my lip, unsure if I should just go back out of the house, and pretend that I heard nothing.

I considered doing just that. I turned, but ended up bumping straight My cousin.

"What are you doing?" Kohona whispered, corcking an eyebrow.

"My father's mad. I'm not gonna step into that frey...What are you doing here?"

"Getting ready for a mission with Shisui-kun." I rolled my eyes, and then glanced back at the house. Kohona rolled her eyes."Don't be a baby. I'm sure Mamaoru is not gonna take his anger out on you."

"I'd still rather spend my time with Kaori-chan, or Itachi-kun than being awkward coz Daddy's mad."

" . Do what you want, just make up your mind already Kid." I scrunched my eyebrows together at her tone.

"What's your problem?" I mummbled as I pushed past her. I could hear her sigh heavily, and then step into the house.

I walked down the streets, not really looking for anything, or anybody. I just wanted to check out mentally, and ignore most anything going on around me. I guees that's why I didn't sense Kaori until she all but yellled into my ear.

"Takara-chan! Don't ignore me!" I sighed, and looked over at Kaori. I smiled at her regaurdless.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Why didn't I see you at the Kyuubi Feastival? Why haven't I seen you since? Emiru-chan and I have been looking everywhere for you for like almost a week! We almost sent the Police Force for an investigation-"  
"Please, Kaori-chan, just stop babbling will ya?" Though to be honest, her babbling is what was keeping me from going insane.

Something was off. I knew it. My father never, ever lost his temper. In my seven years of life, I had never seen him raise his voice even once.

"Geez, I was just joking. You've been soo sensetive lately." I rolled my eyes. Honestly, why did I keep company with her."So anyways, have you heard about Emiru-chan and Itachi-kun?" I glanced at her, and shook my head.

"Umm...No."

"Well, I heard that like like every other clan...Those two are engaged to get married. That's why Emiru-chan doesn't like you so much. She actually has a crush on Itachi-kun, so she's rather happy about the arrangement, Itachi-kun-"

"I really don't care." I yawned, and shook my head.

"I thought you would."

"Well, I don't." With that said, all conversation dropped. Kaori almost seemed disappointed. Not that it lasted very long. In no time, she was up and being her normal chatty self.

I had walked around town with Kaori for about two hours before I figured it was time I had gone home. I was seriously exhausted, and all I wanted was the comfort of being in my own bed.

"I'll see ya around!"

"Yeah, see ya." I yawned one more time, and entered my home.

"Ahh, there's my little busy bee Takara-chan! Where ya busy training hard? Or hardly training? Ahahaha!" I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I heard my teacher's loud, boistours voice call out to me.

"Umm, why is Koharu-sensei here?" I looked at my father, who merely looked away as if he were ashamed. I looked at my mother, who merely looked at her hands, a sad expression on her face. I looked back at Koharu, confused." I don't get it. Why are you here? And why are looking like that?" He looked so proud.

"Takara-chan, you're coming home. After so long, you finallly get to come home!" I felt excitment rise in me.

I thought of Takigakure, the Village hidden the Waterfalls, with it's cascading waterfalls that protected our village for generations. I thought of it's lush green trees, and beautiful plants, and flowers. I thought of all my friends, and family I had there. I felt that I had changed so much, and I worried they wouldn't recgoinze me. I knew that three years wouldn't have changed me, look wise, that much, but I still felt like a whole nother person than when I had first come to Kohonagakure. I was no longer shy or timid. I was confident, and opionated, and stubborn. It was a far cry from the shy, timid, wallflower I had once been. Still, I was excited at the prospect of going to what I considered to be home.

"I'm finally going home? Man, I have not seen Kinmaru-kun in like forever. He'll be soo jealous-"

"You're not going to be Takigakure. You'll be leaving to our village. Where you were born, and where memebers of our clan preside dominatly." I immidetaly felt my whole world crumble. All I had ever known where the parents sitting sullen looking on the couch. I didn't want to know my biological family.

To me, Eiko and Mamaoru where my mother and Father. Miharu was my auntie. Kohana was my cousin, even though she felt like a big sister to me now. Not to mention all the family I had back in the Waterfall Village. Did Koharu really think that all of this would just be perfectly fine with me? That he could just tear me away from my family, and I would say nothing? Have no objections just because I was supposed to be loyal to strangers that had their blood running through my young veins? Was he seriously that aggorgant? Where they all that arrogant to think that me, someone they willingly gave up, would just go back to them without a fight? Clearly they had no idea just who the hell I was!

"I don't want to go! This..." I looked at Father, and Mother, and then backa t Koharu." This is where I belong! It's my family! You can't just expect me to leave! Like...Like they never meant anything to me! They are all I've ever known as a family! You guys willingly gave me up! Why can't I just stay with them?! What's so wrong with that?!"

"This is not your family. They have always known this day would come. You just have to accept it, and come with me to be wit your real family."

"This IS my real family! Where the hell where you guys when I was learnign to crawl? WHen I was learning to talk, and walk? WHere you guys when I was sick, when I broke my leg or my arm? Where you guys when I got hurt, when I-"

"None of that matters. What matters is that you're coming with us. You minus well forget you even knew these people."

"You're crazy!" I shouted, feeling my eyes tear up." You can't make me go with you!

"He's right." I looked at my father, feeling wounded. He was always on my side. He was always my protector. He never forced me to do anything I never wanted to do, and now..Now he was siding with who I considered to be an enemy!"Hime, you need to go with them. You...Remember what we told you three years ago when you first activated your Omnigon? No matter what happens from here on out, we'll always love you. That has never changed. It's time you go be with them. There's things that only they, as your clan, can teach you that Eiko and I can't teach you."

"Momma?" I looked at my mother, my last resort, with tear filled eyes. I could feel the hot, salty tears running down my pale looked at me, her eyes almost as tear filled as mine, and then she looked away in shame. I knew she was agreeing to this.

I knew they had no choice. I knew that since the beginign they really had no claim over me, and that at any moment, my parents could have snatched me back. I knew that there things that only the Kobayashi could teach me. Still, I didn't want to leave who I considered to be my parents. I didn't want to uproot the life I had established in Kohona. I didn't want to leave any of my new friends. I wanted my life to stay the same. I wanted my parents to fight for me. To prove they loved me, and didn't want me to leave. I felt betrayl at their complete relcutance to even fight for me. I felt betrayed for them just passively accepting what was happening.

"You have no choice." Koharu said simply. I glared at him. I held my breath. I felt everything in me tense up with anger. I could feel myself shaking slightly. I was angery, so annoyed, so sad. I felt so much at once. I just wanted to hit something, but I held back." Listen, I know you're angry, but trust me. It's better off this way. Now, you cana ctually be surrounded by your own clan. You really don't have a choice anyways. I'll take you back kicking and screaming the whole twenty-four hours if I have to."

"Like hell I don't have a choice." I seethed, and quickly ran to the door. However, Koharu was faster. He quickly blocked any chance of an escape I had. He smirked.

"I'll give you a couple of hours to say your good byes. I have taken the liberty of packing all your things." I glared up at him, and then glanced at my parents. They merely looked away. I sighed, and looked back at Koharu, who was smirking with his arms ovr his chest." I'll give you sometime to say your goodbyes before I expect you back here so you can say your good byes before we leave in the morning." I glared again, but sighed in defeat as he let me walk past him.

I walked down the streets, the familiar streets, of what had been my home for the past three years. For three hours, I had said my mental good byes to my favorite places. I said my good bye to the park, where I had meet my frist friends that weren't Uchiha. I said good bye to my favorite diner where Papa took me out to eat every Monday and Friday without fail. I said good bye to my favorite shopping place where Kohana would get her and mine nails done every other Sunday. I said goody bye to the libary where Momma took me every Saturday to read. I said my good bye to my favorite training grounds where Itachi or Kaori and I would train almost every day. I said good bye to the training ground that Kai Hyuuga, Shisui Uchiha, and Kohana had first trained me on the basics of being a ninja.

Without me realizing it, or maybe it had been my destiantion all along, I found myself wondering into the Uchiha complex where my very first friend lived. I bit my lip. I didn't want to say good bye to him. It all felt so finale. Like I would never see him, or Sasuke, or Mikoto, or any of them again. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, but it really felt like it at the time.

I walked up to the familiar house, just staring at the door. I couldn't bring myself to knock. I raised my hand to knock, but it seemed like someone was ahead of me. They cleared their throat. I froze, tensing up like I had been caught doing something I wasn't supposed to, and slowly turned to face Itachi.

Itachi stood next to his dad, who, as usual, looked like I had done something to make him angry.

"Don't you have a home?" Fugaku questioned in a harsh tone. It was true, I had been over at his home often. I figured that he would be used to me showing up unannounced."You should have knocked. I'm sure Mikoto would have let you in." Of course she would have. I knew she would have. SHe liked me, unlike the older man standing infront of me.

"I..I actually wanted to talk to Itachi-kun really fast. I don't have a lot of time, so-"

"Alright. Just get on with it. Itachi and I have bussiness to attend to." Itachi sighed heavily, in an almost pained way, and then looked at me with a strained smile.

"So, what's so important?"

"I..." I suddenly lost my nerve. I must have lost my mind too because out of nowhere, I hugged him tightly. Itachi stiffened up, unuse to such an action out of me.

"Umm, Takara-chan?" I blushed at his awkard tone, and then stepped away, shifting from foot to foot,a nd not really looking at him as I spoke.

"I..I don't really have alot of time to explain everything. I don't think I canreally explain something I don't understand, but...Well, I just wanted to tell you that I...I have to go. I mean I have to leave the village. I have to go back with Koharu-sensei to this...To his...I mean our clan...Well, they...I mean I don't consider them my family, but they...Biologicaly they are my family, and they want me back. So, I have to go. I mean, I'm leaving in the morning, and I still have to say good bye to a couple of other people, and...I just wanted to let you know that...I'll miss you. Like a bunch." I looked at him, and smiled. He merely stared at me, unblinking, and then smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat. I felt myself blush. I fetl so many things rush through my body, and my mind.

"Well...It's not like you can help it." I felt some disappointment at his seemingly dismissive tone. He sighed, and then looked at me with a slight smirk on his face."Here, I saw this on the ground, and thought you'd like it." I blushed again as our hands brushed against each other as he handed me the small, pink, cherry blossom." I thought it'd be better with you than on the ground." He must have picked it up recently, I noted, because the petals weren't at all distrubed. I looked up at him, and smiled.

"Thanks." He nodded, and then looked at his house, his smile was once again gone. He looked back at me.

"So...I'll see you around." I nodded, and hugged him one last time before walking away.

I was about out of sight when I stopped. Something compeled me to look back, and when I did...I found the faint vision of Itachi unmoving from where we were standing, staring at me. His characoal eyes met my grey-blue eyes for a moment before he stole away into his home, and I merely contuined to walk away with the flower gently in my hand.

I walked around for another thirty mintues. I said a quick good bye to Kaori and Emiru, who I passed on the streets. I promised to keep in touch with Kaori. Emiru merely looked like she was glad to be rid of me. I said good bye to a few other friends befroe I made my way begrudginly to my home...Or my old home.

Dinner that ngith was quiet. Nobody said much. The air felt gloomy, and weighed down. Koharu had his smirk that I wanted to punch off his face, but everyone was rather somber.

My mother, and father tucked me into bed that night. I felt an emense sadness, but they both gave me reassuring smiles.

"We'll never be truly apart. They did allow visitations given the circumstances. We can even write letters!" My mother smiled brightly, as always trying to lighten things up. My father smiled at the thought too.

"Yeah, it'll be like we never left each other."

"I know, but it won't be the same. I'll miss you guys." My father and mother gave me a warm hug, and a kiss on the forehead.

"We'll miss you too, but you'll have a ton of fun with them. If they give you any trouble, just tell us. We'll set them straight."

"Yeah, just try to be open minded hime." I sighed as they left the room, closing the door behind them. I rolled over, and tried to get some decent sleep.

**Character Profile: Part Five:Koharu Kobayashi**

** Name: Koharu Kobayashi**

** Birthday: March 21( Aries, 25 years old)**

** Height: 172.1 cm( 5 foot 8 inches)**

** Weight: 53.3 kg(118 pounds)**

** Blood Type: o**

** Favorite Food: Hotcakes with hashbrowns**

** Least Favorite Food: Tofu**

** Intresting: Training, Growing plants, Comparing food**

** Personality: He is a natural leader. He is incrediably outgoing and potimistic, but he is not above using guilt trips, or manpulating someone to get what he wants done. He thrives on cometition and speaks his mind while remaining friendly and easy going. He can be described as the life of the party. He is consdered a genuis, and a bookwork, but he is self-confident and extremely passionate. He can be very dramatic. He has strong phsyical presecen that is hardly overlooked. He is very robust pyhjiscally and doesn't mind the cold. He loves to be told he is loved, and likes to be publically adored. He can be quiet vain, and likes to be the center of attention or the leader of the group. When he walks into a party, he will walk straight to the center of the room. He must be constantly reassured that he is loved, or he may feel inscure, no matter how many friends he has. Once he regaurds someone as an enemy, he will immditaly turn his back on them. However, he is always there for the people that he truly cares about. quit good at hiding his real be a comeptely mess inside, but he will never show it, choosing instead to make jokes, and laugh off the upset. can make him come across as uncaring or inconsderate. Sometimes, he can seem competely emtionless. He is not as confident as he appears. Despite all his talk, he is very perseverant. He tends to start projects off and get very excited about them but never finishes them. He is very slapdash, and a messy person. He is very laidback, and doesn't get angry very easily, but when he does it's terryfying.**


	11. new Family, New life

**chapter eleven:A new family, A new Life, A new beginning **

** A/n:Sorry for not updating in awhile! Being an adult sucks and it's been kicking my ass lately *faints*anyways~! Hope this chappie makes up for it! **

_My first love, I'll never forget, and it's such a big part of who I am, and in so many ways, we could never be together, but that doesn't mean it's not forever. Because it is forever.- Christina Aguilera _

"The Village we established is called the Hidden Flower Village. Hey, not my first choice, but two generations ago, that's about fifty years mind you, our clan traveled from the Wood Village to here, and established our own Village. It was named the Hidden Flower Village because of the vast flower fields that surround us. If you haven't noticed already." Koharu was intent on giving me a history lesson the entire twenty-four hour trip to the small village that my clan had established. I had already picked up a few flowers that had caught my eyes. I had them safely tucked away in my journal I had bought before we left Kohona. Itachi's cherry blossom was tucked safely in the middle of the journal. I didn't want Koharu to question w ere I had gotten it if he had the feeling to question me if he ever saw it."Anways, your mother and father are the Head of the family. You have three older brothers and an older sister. As of three years ago, you also have a younger brother." I nodded, not particularly caring.

"And we are here!" I looked at the bustling village. A few shops were up, and running at the butt crack of dawn when we arrived. A pretty woman with long, dark brown hair greeted us. She had blue eyes, and wore a long blue dress with black legging underneath. She wore normal smiled at Koharu.

"Koharu-san, is that Eska-sama's little one?"

"That's right Mika-san!"

"Woow! She's sooo pretty!" I blushed as the woman walked over to us, and knelt in front of me."Eska-sama and Takeshi-sama have been expecting you!" I looked up at Koharu, who had a rather serious look on his face.

"We really have to get going Mika-chan." She looked at him with a blush, and then nodded."

"Oh, of course." SHe laughed, and then looked at me with a smile.

"There'll be time. Later." I looked at her as she went back to what she was doing before. She had a nice, slim figure with slightly wider hips than her bust, but she carried it all very well.

I looked around at the people who had slowly began to come out. I noticed that in this part of the village, most people looked like that woman who had greeted us, Mika. The men were of regular height with rather slim builds, though some were very tall with broad shoulders, and an angular face to match. Although they weren't slim to look whimp, they were slim in an athletic way. The men wore blue shirts that were short sleeved. On the right side of the chest was a small crest. They wore black pants, and their short, brown hair were mostly tucked into small ponytails. The females mostly had the same build as the men. With small, slim, athletic built bodies. The faces had a soft, pretty feel about them. Their long, brown hair were in ponytailed braids. They all mostly wore the same as the woman in the shop.

"We'll be heading over to the Air Compund. Your father is there." I nodded, looking at everything around me.

I noticed a few people with black hair wearing shades of red and black with golden eyes wondering into this part. The one man I saw was very tall with a built that just screamed power and control. Even the way he walked. It was like he knew he just owned the place. Beside him was a woman who looked very much like him, but slightly shorter. Her smirk just seemed to draw me in to her.

"That's Nadeshiko-sama, and her husband Yukio-sama. See, Fire users are one of the most powerful people in our clan, but the Air users are most respected." I nodded, and looked at the few other people. There were people with light blonde hair, and grey eyes much like mine own. They had kind smiles on their faces, slim builds that didn't look suited for fighting. They were wearing shades of yellow and orange which I didn't particularly like. There were people with dark brown hair that were cropped short. They had green eyes, and wore shades of green and brown. They also had a confident walk to them, and were built very strongly.

I noticed that for how different each person dressed, there similarities. For example, nearly all the woman wore dresses with slits up to the hips, and some color of leggings underneath. Each man wore pants, and a shirt. Some women wore shirts that were low necked, and short sleeved. The sleeves didn't go past their shoulders. The shirts were all slightly high colored except where it slit to expose some of their cleavage. The man's shirt's were similar styled. They all wore golden bands on their forearms, both the men and the woman. The men had the crest on their right breast while the women had it on their left breast side of their shirts or dresses. The woman had earrings that were sliver, and dangled just half an inch from their ears. Each man and woman wore a black clothe around their necks with a single sliver ring in the center.

"So umm...What's the umm, ya know, well, hierarchy?" I asked, glancing at Koharu. He looked at me, and then away.

"Well, in terms of power, obvious it goes Fire, Earth, Water, and then Air, but if you mean in terms of respect, and how much power they wield in the village, it goes Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. Air people are very...Well, they're more of a peaceful wisdom type, so obviously people would gravitate towards them. Water people, they have a lot of healers. People go to them when they're sick, or wounded. Fire people just have a sort of arrogance that tends to set off a lot of people, but they ultimately get their respect. Earth people are more of the builder, protective type. You'd figure they'd wild more power, but they really don't." He glanced at me with a slight smile." People like you, who have multiple affitines are rather treasured. Something about them being special."

"Are there are alot like me?"

"Well, there's Tokua-san. She's air and water just like you. There's Yui-chan, whose both earth and fire. There's Tora-san, who is air and fire. Then, Setsuna-kun who is-"

"Ok, ok, I get it I'm not special or anything."

"Well, you certainly have the attitude of a fire user." I rolled my eyes.

"It's called being a spoiled, only child for seven years. Anyways, are we getting close? I'm actually pretty hungry."

"We're almost there." I sighed in relief, and looked around the village as we passed into another sector. These people wore mostly browns, and greens.

"This is the sector for the earth users." Koharu explained, nodding his head to an elderly man." When we came into the village, we were in the water section. We're about to head into the fire section, and then we'll have reached the air section where your parents live."

"How come there aren't that many Earth users?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together as we entered another section that was filled with people with black hair, golden eyes, and wearing colors of red and black. There really hadn't been that many Earth people. Maybe there was a handful.

"That's story for another time,Half-pint." He whispered, almost as if in shame."Mostly that's all that's left of our clan is us fire Users, and Water Users." I nodded, deciding not to delve further. I didn't want to hear something I wasn't sure I was ready to hear.

We walked for a good thirty or so minutes before we finally passed into a section that had people dressed in shades of yellow and orange. I grimaced at the thought of having to wear anything that looked like that. I didn't like those colors in the least bit. We walked for another ten minutes before we came up to a rather large home. Koharu sighed, and then knocked on the door with surprising confidence, and then stepped back,a nd gently touched my shoulder, tensing me up.

"Hmm, hello?" A slim build woman with curly black hair tied up into a ponytail, save for some curled fringe framing her heart shaped face, answered the door with a rather bored expression with big, beautiful grey-brown eyes. She looked at Koharu and me, and her face immdetaly brightened up."Hmm,oh, you're Takara-chan?! Your mother and Father have been waiting a real long time for ya! Come in! Come in!" I was taken a back by her enthusiasm as she opened the door, and stepped aside to let us in.

"Where, exactly, are they, Yurika-sama?"

"Hmm, oh! Umm, Takeshi-sama is in the foyer reading over a scroll, and Eska-sama is taking a bath."

"Where should we wait?" I was surprised at how formal Koharu was being. I was surprised to hear the sheer confidence he managed to get in there without sounding rude as well. He stopped, and stopped me as Yurika stopped. She tapped her chin with her slim finger, and then snapped it with a bright smile.

"Hmm, you could wait in Takeshi-sama's private study. Takara-chan seems like she likes books!" I blushed, and nodded. She smiled brightly, and then motioned for us to follow her, which we did.

The study was rather simple, as was the house itself. Very few things were about, and the study had a nice desk with an ink well, and a brush. A few stacks of paper neatly lined either side of the desk. There were a few books around, which I immedtaly took to. Yurika smiled, and then looked at Koharu.

"I'll go alert Takeshi-sama, and Eska-sama that you are both here." She bowed, and then quickly left. I glanced over at Koharu, who was smiling as he watched her retreating figure. He sighed, and then looked over at me.

"There's something you should know." Oh god, I hated that serious tone. The last time I heard that tone from an adult, I realized I was adopted. I glanced at him, expecting him to continue, but it was obvious he wouldn't until I said something.

"Ok, what? WHat else could I possibly need to-"

"Just shut up, and let me explain, ok? In every clan, inter-clan marriage is commonly practiced." Oh God, please don't let it go the way I think it's gonna go, I thought, trying to keep my cool." Our clan is no different. Children like you are rare, or at least considered rare. Due to the near wipe out of the Earth users, and the Air users, our clan marries with in their affinity. Earth with Earth, Air with Air, water with water, and fire with fire." God, please don't let him go there. I silently begged." Marriages are typically arranged before birth of the child. The marriage has to be followed through before the children's twenty-first birthday. You are no different." I sighed. It went there. Somehow, I wasn't as surprised as I thought I would have been otherwise." It was not changed just because you were under another's care for a time being. We always knew you'd be back. His name is Kintaku-kun."

"So..Where is...Where is Kintaku-kun?"

"Heh, you're alot more level headed about this than I thought you would be."

"Where is he?" I glanced over at Koharu, who shrugged.

"I know you think I'm some all knowing whatever I am to you, but I really can't keep track of every person."

"So what's he like? I mean, I don't want to be with someone I can't get along with."

"Eh, hard to tell. The kid pretty much keeps to himself. That's really not like anyone in our family." He shrugged, and then yet looked around the room as if he were trying to figure something out. I sighed. Great, I thought, I'd meet another boy with emotional issues.

"Um, Sensei, did you tell me about Kintaku-kun because I'm meeting him tonight?" Koharu looked back at me, and smiled slightly.

"Most likely. I really don't know what they have planned for ya Half-Pint." I nodded, and then looked at my feet.

We were in the study to close to an hour before two people stepped into the room. A man with a powerful presence, but rather a soft look to him with black hair shaved close to his head, and grey eyes was the first to enter. He had aornage shirt on, and yellow pants. The woman had a smile on her face. She had curly, dirty blonde hair, and grey eyes. She had a yellow dress on. They looked at me, and then at Koharu.

"Koharu-san we really have to thank you for taking care of our daughter these three past years. I hope her training has gone well?"

"Yes, Eska- sama, her training has gone..Well, it's gone rather well."

"That is most splendid to hear!" Eska clapped her hands together, and grinned at me.

"Well, haven't you grown up to be so beautiful!" I blushed, and then glanced up at Koharu. Eska looked up at Koharu, clearing her throat as she glanced at the man beside her.

"Takeshi-sama, we still are having that welcoming party, correct?"

"Yes, we were planning on it." The man, Takeshi, glanced at me, a warm look on his face." And before you ask, Kintaku-kun and his family are coming." Koharu nodded, and then glanced at me.

"Umm, hi?" I wasn't sure what else to say to the couple that were looking at me as if curious. I moved behind KOharu slightly. He placed a hand on my shoulder, as if telling me everything was going to be ok. I relaxed slightly, and smiled up at the couple. I couldn't accept that they were my parents.

"Well, let's go get you ready." Eska took me by my shoulders, and lead me to another room.


	12. The Party

** Chapter twelve: The Party **

_ If you think back to your first love, you always remember them and little things always remind you of them.-Sienna miller _

The preparation for the party was rather long, and annoying. They first had me bath in a warm bath that was scented with lavender. They had me scrub every part of me, from head to toe, clean. Apprently I was really dirty. They washed my hair in some cherry smelling shampoo and conditioner and the same smelling stuff for my body wash. Once the bath was over, they had me lotioned down in lavender smelling lotion. Apparently, my skin was also really dry.

Afterwards, they had me dried, lotioned me up again, and then put me in a dress that was like a mini version of Sumire's dress, only it had mixes of yellow, orange, and light blue. . My hair was put up into a more traditional type of hair do.

"There, don't you look so pretty?" Eska smiled as she brushed aside a pale fringe that had fallen into my face. I shrugged.

"So, is it almost time for the party?"

"Uhh, yeah. C'mon. It should be ready to start." She wound her arms around me, and moved me foreward with her. I squinted my eyes, and moved my head to shield my eyes from the bright light. I looked back, forcing myself to get use to the bright light as we moved foreward. "Why don't you get to know some of our family. I believe there should be some children about your age somewhere around here." I felt myself tense up as Eska gently pushed me foreward into the crowd of people I did not know as she, herself, disappeared among the crowd.

I took small, unsure steps into the crowd. I bit my lip as I looked around for anyone who looked friendly enough, but stopped in my tracks when it seemed impossible. Everyone seemed huddled together in their own groups, enjoying themselves as they ate and drank various things. I felt so lost as I walked among them, not knowing what to do.

"...Oh, no you don't say! I wonder what Nana-san will think?"

"..All done up in that blue dress with laces..."

"..And the poor children..."

"That's what he said! I swear!"

"...Worth Sixty ryu, can you believe it was that cheap?!" I stopped in my tracks, and looked around. I felt like crying. I wanted to go back, and see the only family I had ever known. I missed Kohana, and Mother, and Father, and Auntie, and even the small group of friends I had made in Kohona.

I almost jumped out of my own skin when I felt someone gently tap on my shoulder. Then, I felt annoyance. I turned to tell the person off, but all words died in my throat, and heat rose to my face as I came face to face with a little boy about my age with light brown hair, and dark grey eyes. He had a wide grin on his face.

"My name's Korin! I haven't seen you around before!" His voice was slightly high pitched, more like a girl's voice, I noted as I relaxed. Korin had a very relaxing presence.

"My name's Takara. I...I just got back from the-"

"Oh! It's you!" His eyes lit up in regconaztion." I've heard so much about you! Kintaku-kun is kinda curious to meet you! Oh, Kintaku-kun's my brother! Anyways, why don't you come this way? I know you, and Haruo-kun, and Harura-chan will like each other! Besides, you need some friends don't cha? Of course you do! Oh! Maybe Harura-chan can go outside, and we can show this cool trick we can do with Ping-Ping! Oh, Ping- Ping is her pet kitty-cat!" It was about that time that I started tuning the kid out. He spoke a million miles an hour. By time I was caught up with one thing he had said, he had already moved on to something else.

Korin lead me to a group of children. All of them looked similar to each other in the way that they all had light brown hair, and varying shades of grey eyes. They looked at me, and then at Korin.

"Why did you bring her? She's a mix." A girl about my age spoke with disdain as she eyed me up and down.

"Harura-chan that is not the way Air people speak." A boy had spoken up in a calming voice. He sounded older than he really was. He was also a bit taller. He looked back at me with a curious glint in his light grey eyes." Takara-chan, you must forgive Harura-chan. She's inherited her mother's distrust. My name's Kintaku." So, he's Kintaku-kun. The one I'm supposed to marry. I thought as I gave him a second look over. He was of average looks. Nothing stuck out about him that seemed special.

"Seems everyone's heard about me." I laughed smally, and rubbed the back of my neck.

"It doesn't even make sense for her to wear Air colors. She's a mix. Why doesn't she wear those clothes?" The girl, Harura-chan, spoke again. Her tone showing her disdain for me even more.

"Oh, c'mon Harura-chan! SHe actually seems kinda cool!" Harura curled her upper lip slightly, and turned her head away from me. I bit my lip, and looked down.

"Don't listen to Harura. Believe it or not she's not always like this." Kintaku gripped me by my shoulders. I looked at him, and nodded. Something about the way he spoke was just calming.

"Hey! Kintaku-kun, let's go show her that cool air scooter trick!" Korin slung his arm over my shoulders, and pulled me to his chest. I blushed, and immdetaly pushed him away.

"Dude! Have you EVER heard of personal space?!" I yelled loudly with a huff afterwards. I moved a few movements away from Korin. He merely stared at me as if in shock. Kintaku snickered.

"Bro...She's right." Korin glared at Kintaku.

"Oh shut up!" Kintaku raised an eyebrow at him, and then at me. I could almost hear the laugh that was building up in him, but he seemed like the type that was well trained not to show as much emotion. Great, I thought, so I'll be WILL be married to an emotionless, robotic person. As if to prove my thought, Kintaku cleared his throat, and looked at me with no particular emotion in his face.

"I guess...We're expected to get to know each other. Why don't you follow me to somewhere more quiet?" He held out his hand. I took it hesitantly, and followed him to a less dense part of the room where we sat down.

"So...What do you want to know?" I looked over at him. He shrugged, and glanced at me.

"What was your life in the Leaf like?" I thought for a moment. So many things flashed through my mind.

"Well, we used to live in the Hidden Waterfall Village before we went to live in the Leaf. I don't remember much of the Waterfall, but the Leaf...Well, it gets real hot and muggy there. It has beautiful springs. Espically when all the trees are in bloom, and stuff. I used to pick apricot blossoms with my...Well, what I thought was my mother. I had alot of friends, but I only had a few that I hung out alot with. One of them was..." I looked at Kintaku, debating if it was ok to tell him. I shrugged. It wasn't like I liked Itachi more than a friend anyways." Well, his name was Uchiha Itachi-san. He was pretty nice. Kinda kept to himself alot. He had a younger brother Sasuke-kun. His mother, Mikoto-san, was pretty and she was very nice." I drifted off, my heart racing as I began to have flashbacks to them..

"You seem pretty closed to them." I blushed, and shrugged..

"I liked him better than alot of my other friends. He didn't bug me as much." Kintaku nodded, and looked at his feet.

"I had someone like that. Once." I looked at him, my eyebrows arched. His voice was soft. It actually held a tone of sadness rather than his usual emotionless tone." We were close. Very close. We met up every day by the little river that runs on the south side of our village. We were as close as two people could be. We spared, trying to see who was stronger. That person could never beat me."I titled my head slightly, and moved closer as the ghost of a smile graced his lips."I..We shared our hopes, our dreams, our plans for the future, and everything and anything you can think of.

"But then one day..That person decided that...We were enemies. They found out that I was Kobayashi. The last war had really affected their family, personally. It had affected their entire clan. For the most part, our family was to blame, or so they thought. That person... carried the hate in their heart for our clan. That person told me that the next time we saw each other we'd be enimes. It's hard to believe that...That we could ever be enimes."He sighed, and sat back on his hands. A hopeful smile crossed his face."But ya know what..."He turned towards me with a grin."When me and that person face again, they can throw all their hate, all their hurt at me. I'm the only one who can take them head on, and when I survive...Everything will go back to the way it was. That's why I'm going to get stronger!" I smiled softly, and looked off. So, he wasn't as emotionless as I originally thought. He was actually...Kind, and hopeful. It warmed my heart up to him a lot for sure. And it made me feel...Hopeful as well...


	13. War Declared!

**Chapter Thirteen: War Declared!**

_When we least expect it, life sets us a challenge to test our courage and willingness to change; at such a moment, there is no point in pretending that nothing has happened or in saing that we are not yet ready. The challenge will not wait. Life does not look back. A week is more than enough time for us to decide wether or not to accept our destiny.- Paulo Coelho_

The party went pretty smoothly afterwards. With the expection of a few harsh glares directed at me, everyone was pretty nice towards me. Kintaku stuck close to my side, and always had something to say about something, and anything. By the time the party ended, about two hours later, I was pretty confident that I could call Kintaku my friend.

After the party had ended, and everyone left, Eska and Takeshi came to get me.

Beside Eska was a short girl with long black hair, and dark grey eyes. She had a care free smile on her face. She wore a dress similiar to mine in style. She couldn't be more than ten years of age. In the girl's arms was a young child, a three year old, with spikey light brown hair, and very light, almost slivery, grey eyes. His orange shirt seemed too big on him as it flowed past his tingy hands that clunched te fabric in his hands. In between Eska, and the girl was a boy. He couldn't be more than thirteen. He had curly blonde hair, and light grey eyes. He had a bored expression as he looked at me for a second, and then looked away. He tossed his head in a way that a curled fringe seemed to bounce like a spring against his face, before bouncing back to its place.

Then, there was Takeshi. Beside him was a boy, probably around sixteen, with straight black hair that hung around his face. He had green eyes. He wore a casual expression as he looked me over with a approving nod.

Beside him was the oldest no doubt of the group. He had blue eyes that were flecked with a light amber color. He held no expression on his face. It was masked as he looked me over. He wore a light purple shirt, and black pants. He didn't have the normal necklace on around his neck. In it's place was something similiar but instead had five of those rings placed around his neck. It hung lower than the others with an odd pendent in the center. He looked to be around twenty-two years of age.

"Takara-chan, this is your sister Sumire-chan, your brother Akio-kun,"She gestured towards the boy in the girls arms."Miato-kun," She gestured to the thirteen year old."Seiko-kun."She smiled over at the other side of Takeshi to the sixteen year old."And our oldest, Kawo-kun."

"Hey there." He greeted in a deep voice that I was not expecting to hear. I felt my cheecks rise in heat, and I smiled shyly. He was the only one to have greeted me at all.

"I know it's not the reunion we were hpoing for, but it's better than none at all."Takeshi said, glancing over at Kawo. Kawo frowned slightly, but quickly smiled when our eyes met. I was the first to break our staring once again.

"It's fine." I answered when I found my voice again. I looked up, and smiled."I kinda had a long day. Can I sleep?"

"We share the same room, Taka-chan. Why don't you just follow me, and I'll tuck you into bed." I looked over at Sumire, and nodded. She handed over Akio to Eska, and then gestured for me to follow her, which I did without protesting.

The room she lead me to was rather large. It had two beds, and two closets on opposite sides of the room. It was clear that this room was occupied by a pre-teen girl. Posters of handsome muscians, and movie stars were on her wall. Pictures of flowers, and other cute things were also littered the wall. Her vanity was covered with hand drawn pictures.

"Did you draw those?" I question, pointing to the drawn pictures. She looked at me, and then at the pictures as if confused for a moment, and then laughed. Her cheecks turned red for a moment, and she nodded.

"Yeah. I like art kind of things. I'm trying to get into either wood work or clay work, but it's difficult." She laughed, and then gestured for me to go the other side of the room.

"That's your bed. Just change, and then I'll tuck you in."I nodded, and went to the cloest.

There wasn't much to chose from, mostly yellows and oragnes, and over sized shirts. I chose one, and quickly stripped and put on the shirt. I turned to find Sumire on her bed, already undressed in shorts, and a tang top. SHe sat criss-crossed on her bed with a sketch pad. She had a serious expression as she doddled. She looked up.

"Are you ready?" I nodded, and climbed onto the bed. She quickly jumped off her bed, and tucked me into the covers."Sleep well."She kissed my forehead, and smoothed out my hair until I fell asleep...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

"How come you and I are...Mixed?" I asked Kawo after nine months of being back together with my natrual family.

Koharu had contuined to teach me every day. He taught me everything I would need to know. Family history, Village history, Clan secerts, techniques, and everything I'd possibly need to know. I'd gotten to know my family, but Kawo and I had become the closest. I came to sort of...Idolize both Koharu and Kawo

"Hmm, well..It's not common, but it happens more times than you think. Basically when two people of two diffrent affinties have children..Sometimes what happens is that their child will be able to contorl their parents respective affinites."

"Yeah, but...Mother and Father are married right? So why-"

"You and I are the result of an earlier affair mother had with a man that is now dead." I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I looked away with barely nothing more than a nod. WHat else could I honestly say? There was nothing to say.

"Do...Did you know this man?" I looked over at him. He had a look in his eyes, and he merely shrugged.

"He...I don't know much about him. I know he too was a mix. Water and Fire like me. He must have been very nice, and very intellgent for mother to have fallen for him. Mother tells me how much I'm like him, so-"

"He must have been amazing then, and talented. "Kawo smiled at me, and ruffled my hair. I giggled, and pushed his hand away. His smile drifted away, and he looked away. He sighed, and then shook his head."Kawo-"

"Izami-chan...You should go inside." I looked at him, confused as he looked at me."Now." I knew that comanding tone all too well. With my heart racing, I hide behind the safety of the door. I made sure to stand close enough to hear everything that was going on...

"Kawo-san, what is going on? Why have you failed to check in the past three weeks?" I bit my lip as an older voice called out to my elder brother accusingly.

"Do you know how important this time is? We can't be having you failing to check in?" It was a slightly higher pitched, younger sounding voice that called out this time.

"Have you forgotten your postion? We need your help now more than ever. You know that, Kawo-sama."

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful." His tone was something I'd never heard from him before. It was too calm. Too monotone to really be him.

"A simple sorry is not going to cut it. What the hell is going on?" Old voice was starting to sound angry.

"Well, if you fail to remember, Akinori-san, Fumito-san, my little sister, Takara-chan, is still-"

"She is no longer new. You have to priotize your time better." The older voice clearly sounded angry, even a bit insulted."You have to understand, Kawo-san, that if things are not handled now, if things contuine going in the direction they're going with the Yakushima's there will be war with us and the Wood. Takara-chan will be forced to fight. Espically because she has her Omnigon." The younger voice had spoken up as if it were nothing at all.

"No! I won't let that happen! Besides, Koharu-sama says it has not appeared since they left the Leaf. I doubt she'll let it resurface." Kawo sounded protective. I could almost see his face. I bit my lip, and shrunk back. Like this conversation was being directed at me personally.

"War is war, and War is hell. You know that. You know from personal expreince considering you fought in the last one." Young voice said non cholantly. I could almost see the person shrugging.

"For the sake of the village, I fought."

"So why bring the same fate on your sister, on any of your sibilings?" There was silence.

"I can only tell you so much."Kawo's voice was soft, like he had given up on the arguement."But not right now. Meet me up at the mouth of the Chou and Kezka rivers. We'll talk there."

"Alright, be there by ten tonight, or be considered a clan traitor."Older voice had spoken up in authority.

"Alright. Consider it taken care of."

"Good."I heard Kawo turn to walk in. I scrambled to run the other way before he cought me.

After hearing what I heard, that's all I could focus on all day. Kawo avoided me, which angered me, but I had a nagging feeling he was only doing it because of the talk he had. It was almost as if he were guilty of something. I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself. No way I was going to ask, and wind up in trouble.

To take my mind off of things, I visited with Kintaku. He was teaching me the Air Scooter, something that was difficult to do. It didn't help that much considering my mind was in a million diffrent places. It took only hree times of me falling of the high roating ball of air for Kintaku to ask what was going on with me.

"Seriously, your mind seems like it's just not into training today. Is there something wrong? You sick or something?" He teased with a small smile as he sat next to wear I was sprawled out on the grass.

"Nah, it's just I seriously suck at Air."I laughed as I picked off a long piece of grass, and stuck it in my mouth, chewing on the end of it as I looked at the sky.

"Nah, something's wrong. What is it?" I sighed, and glanced at him. Sometimes, it felt like Kintaku could see right through me. I could never lie to him. He saw right through it, and in the end I always ended up telling him the truth. I looked away, and shrugged.

"It's nothing." I answered again. He sighed like he had given up, and then laid next to me.

"It's a beautiful day." I nodded, and then closed my eyes as a sudden rush of warmth overcame my body. I cracked an eye open to see Kintaku looking at me. I quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" He blushed, and looked away.

"Nothing."He muttered as he stared at the sky again.

"I should get going home. It's getting late." Kintaku stood up with me. I looked at him, confused for a moment.

"I'll walk you home."He offered. I didn't hestate to agree.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

Kawo disappeared for three weeks. I could hardly concentrate on anything. After hearing what I had heard, it worried me. A thousand and one things ran through my mind. Everyone told me not to worry. That it was none of my bussniess, but I felt that by hearing what I had over heard..It was my bussniess. I had reason to worry.

I guessed from what I had over heard that Kawo was away on a mission. What type of mission? I could only guesss that it was for the clan. For our safety. Everyone acted as if nothing were going on. As if everything was as it should be, and nothing was out of place. I couldn't help but worry for my brother. It felt like it was forever before he finally returned.

It was a particuarly warm day for a fall day. It was warm enough that Eska thought I should wear something light, something I normally only wore in the summertime when it was sweltering outdoors where I spent most of my time. I had my hair done up in its usual ponytail. Koharu was teaching me a level two water techinque, something usually taught to someone after they turn twelve.

"You excell in Water. It'd be a damn shame to waste your talent for another three four years on level ones when you already do them so well." As he had so proudly put it.

Not that I minded. I hate to admit it, but back then...I was arrogant about my abilites. I guess when one is constantly praised about how good they are in something, they tend to think that they're better than everyone else. I was no execption.

"Good. Now draw the water out into a thin line. It's just like a whip." I nodded, and did as I was told the water wrapped around my hand. I used my other hand to draw it out into a thin line, but when I tried to manipluate it so that it would slice the figure, it whiplashed and hit me in the forehead. I groaned as the impact casued me to fall on my ass. I rubbed at my forehead, certain that there was now a red mark on my pale skin that would turn into a bruise."Well...It works better when you don't hit yourself with it." Koharu teased with a smirk. I glared at him, and immedtaly sprung to my feet.

I raised my hand to seperate the earth and the water from each other. I reassumed my postion, and once again tried. It didn't hit me in the face, but it merely missed the target. I sighed heavily, and crossed my arms.

"Ok, it's offical! I give up!" I huffed, and sat down on the ground, glaring at the streak of mud.

"Hey, c'mon, you can't give up." He sat beside me. I pursed my lips, and crossed my arms tighter across my chest.

"Sure I can. I just said I give up didn't I?" Koharu opened his mouth to say something when Eska came running towards us. I immedtaly stood up, and looked at her confused. She had this wild, panicked expression on her face that I had never seen before. Koharu stood beside me in an almost protective manner.

"Eska-sama, what's going on?"

"I need you to get Takara-chan back to our house, and make sure she's safe, and then come to our secert meeting place. Takeshi-san has called for an emegerancy clan meeting." She was out of breath as she spoke fast. Koharu's eyebrows furrowed, and he held onto my shoulde rprotectivly.

"What happened?"

"Kawo-san's mission failed. Wood has delcared war with us."


End file.
